


Taste That Your Lips Allow

by starlightoffandoms (destinyofdreams)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fake Science, Flirty Dean Winchester, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jekyll and Hyde AU, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Animal Death, Not Beta Read, Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Promiscuous Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill, Resolved Sexual Tension, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Strangers to Friends, Switch Castiel, Team Dean's Red Ass, lab animals, science done on animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 37,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/starlightoffandoms
Summary: Prompt: Jekyll/Hyde AU Cas is a young scientist with a crush on Dean. but when he accidentally digest a potion he made he becomes a wicked version of himself determined to win Dean's affection by any means.I took a few liberties with the prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evangeline74](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Evangeline74), [CoralQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralQueen/gifts).



> This has been a beast. I've started and restarted this about a dozen times. I appreciate the ever patient Evangeline74. Literally waited two, almost three, years for this prompt fill. Life happened and I dropped out of writing anything that wasn't a WIP and then took several months off from writing anything. Now we're here. Thank you for waiting, love you bunches!

[Story Playlist](https://spoti.fi/2RxHFxN) Songs that inspired, had scenes written with them in mind, appear in the story, and just helped set the mood when I was writing. 

* * *

 

Castiel dropped his bags in his new apartment. He had moved to the new city to take advantage of the research labs that had opened a few years before. He had gotten a glowing recommendation from Professor Eckles for the internship at Harvelle Labs. He was excited and couldn’t wait until his first day. He had a week before he started but orientation was the day that followed.

Castiel had gotten lucky and was able to sublease a small two-bedroom apartment from a friend of Gabriel, his brother. Ash had moved into a bigger place with his new position and couldn’t break the lease without paying the rest of the lease out and losing the rent control. Castiel would be able to renew the lease next year and keep the low rent in Ash’s place. Castiel was sure that Ash had had or still had a relationship that was beyond professional with the landlord.

Castiel looked around. He was glad that Ash had left his furniture and appliances because he couldn’t afford new stuff just yet. It was quaint but just enough room for him. He had shipped his belongings a few days ago so boxes were scattered about where the movers had left them. The landlord had been able to let them in since he hadn’t been able to catch an earlier flight. He went to the window in the living room and pushed the curtains open. It was a view of the city and the park across the street. He could live with it.

Castiel grabbed the overnight bag and headed to the shower. The three-and-a-half-hour flight from Illinois to Virginia had left him feeling grimy. He took a long hot shower and prepared for unpacking.

 

After he got the bedroom and kitchen unpacked he left the boxes of books and knickknacks for later. It wasn’t important to him settling into the new apartment. He decided he’d go out and grab a bite before he reviewed expectations for tomorrow. He walked down to the bar and grill he had passed on his way to the apartment building. He was glad that there were a several shops and restaurants in walking distance that meant he wouldn’t have to navigate the city too much in his SUV. It had been the car he learned to drive in. It was oversized and most streets had on street parking that made driving the beast of a vehicle a headache.

 Castiel buttoned up his coat and pulled on his knit cap that his grandmother had made him as a going away gift. He locked up the apartment and headed to the elevator. When he got back to the lobby there was a man in uniform at the exit.

“Uh hello,” Castiel gave him a nervous smile.

“Hi. You must be the new tenant taking over Ash’s place. I’m Garth the new doorperson.”

“Oh there’s a doorperson? I didn’t know that,” Castiel relaxed.

“Yeah they’ve only just started the position a few months ago. Extra security and gives the building an upper-class vibe. It’s me, Meg, Anna, and Aaron. We rotate. Overnights it’s just the security team. We work six in the mornin’ to nine in the evenin’. We help out if you need and hold packages at the desk.”

“Oh okay. I’m Castiel Milton. I _am_ in Ash’s apartment. Headed out to dinner,” Castiel gave him another pleasant smile.

“There’re a lot of great places.”

“Going to try the bar and grill I saw.”

“Benny’s is a great choice! Foods amazing and staff is real great too,” Garth grinned and held the door open for Castiel, “enjoy your dinner. Stay warm.”

“Thank you. Have a good evening.”

Garth tipped his hat and let the door go behind Castiel.

Castiel shoved his hands in his pockets and headed in the direction of the bar and grill. He hadn’t thought about it being late enough that the work crowd would be there. There was a wait.

“If you don’t mind eatin’ at the bar you can hop on up on a chair at the end shug,” Jill the host replied when he was told the wait time.

“I’ll do that. Thank you.”

Castiel made his way through the crowd and labyrinth of tables to the empty seats at the bar. He took the one closest to the wall so that he wouldn’t have to sit in between people. He shrugged out his jacket and hung it on the back of the tall chair. There were three people behind the bar and the short brunette waved to acknowledge him as she filled a pint and sat it in front of another customer.

“Hiya I’m Meg and I’ll be part of your serving team this fine evening. What can I getcha to drink?” Meg placed a menu on the bar for him.

“Yuengling tall please.”

“Comin’ right up.”

Castiel looked over the menu and ordered when she returned with his beer.

Castiel was half way through his dinner when someone finally took the seat next to him. The man barely turned to acknowledge his presence but gave him nod as he took off his coat and hung it on the back of his chair.

“Whiskey Meg!” the man shouted as Meg helped another customer.

“I see ya Dean. Be down in a sec.”

Castiel tried not to look at him but the man gave off a bit of a chaotic vibe. He was a regular since they knew him by first name so he had to be local. The man, Dean, struck up conversation with a customer that Castiel assumed was another regular. They were a bit loud for Castiel’s taste, but it was good to see friendliness all the same. He had been worried about what it would be like on the east coast and in the south. There was so much that could go wrong in a relatively conservative atmosphere.

Castiel finished his meal and a third beer. When Meg came to collect the dishes, he ordered a coffee.

“Coffee,” Dean turned around.

Castiel looked up at him from his phone. His mouth dropped open. The man was extremely attractive especially with cheeks rosy from the four whiskeys he had had. Castiel licked his lips.

“Yes.”

“Who orders coffee at a bar?”

“Technically it’s a bar and grill. And they offer coffee so it isn’t unexpected,” Castiel gave him a pointed look.

The man threw his head back and laughed.

Yup I’m in love. He chastised himself as the thought flooded his mind.

“You are hilarious,” he clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Am I?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and titled his head.

“Yeah my dude. Have your coffee,” Dean lifted his glass and finished it with a swallow, “you passin’ through? I haven’t seen you here before and I’m here all the time.”

“I just moved here. Transferred for a job.”

“Ah gotcha. Well Benny’s is real nice. A bunch of local places are really good. Better than the chains,” he leaned into Castiel’s space, “I could show you a few places,” his eyes drifted to Castiel’s mouth and back up.

Oh shit he’s flirting! How did I get here? Do I flirt back? What is happening? Castiel smiled and leaned in a little further.

“Your coffee,” Meg all but slammed down the to-go cup of coffee.

Castiel jumped and turned to face her. Her eyes were on Dean and gave him a stern look.

“Don’t you even think about it. Castiel is a good guy. And aren’t you still seein’ that Lisa chick or was it Jeff?”

Dean turned abruptly and put his hands up, “I am currently single and ready to mingle. Why you gotta make it sound like I’m up to no good?”

Meg gave him a look.

“Hey. I’m always safe and I haven’t had any complaints. Let Castiel decide on his own,” he turned back to Castiel, “how do you feel about this?”

“I should probably head home. I have work in the morning at the new job. First impressions are everything.”

“Okay. I’ll be here a while longer if you change mind Juan Valdez.”

Castiel smiled and laid down enough cash to cover his tab on the bar top. He got up, put on his coat and headed out. He looked back and Dean’s gaze had followed him. Castiel gave him a smile and headed out into the night with his coffee.

<<<>>> 

Orientation had gone well. Castiel had been amazed at the size of the labs and how many other people he would be working with. He studied the information packet and safety rules over the next few days. He was glad that he had had time to get familiar with expectations before he started working full time. He’d gone in after hours to complete a full walk through on his own. The security team had walked with him as they completed their rounds. He had happened upon a lab where there were live experiments and two scientists. They had chatted a bit then he had gone on his way.

Castiel checked his reflection. He had swapped out his tie and shirt a dozen times and was only half happy with what he had settled on for his first day. He grabbed his bag and lunch for the day. He got in his SUV and headed to the labs.

 

“Ah here is the new intern now,” Charlie waved frantically as Castiel made his way to his desk through the large cubicles.

It was where all the online and book research happened prior to experiments and none of the full-time employees had assigned seats since most of their work was done in the laboratories. There were two that were set aside for whenever interns were there. Castiel had one of those and had been given keys so that he could lock up anything that mattered.

Castiel smiled and waved.

“Hey Castiel. Welcome to your first full day. We have a lot planed for you and Patience today. There are only a few of us here this morning. I wanted you to meet as many of us as you could,” Charlie grinned even wider as he approached, “this is one of the most prestigious developers and mechanical engineers here.”

“Oh stop Charlie. Don’t over sell me,” the man responded as Charlie patted his shoulder.

Castiel almost stopped. That voice. He would never mistake it. It was the man from the bar.

“Castiel Milton this is Dean Winchester. He’s the mastermind in our tech division.”

Dean turned, “hi. Nice to meet--” their eyes met as he held out his hand, “Juan Valdez!”

“Hello Dean. It is nice to see you again,” Castiel shook his head and grinned as he took Dean’s hand.

“Good to have fresh faces. I hope you get on here well,” Dean’s smile was just as awkward as Castiel’s.

“Juan Valdez?” Charlie looked in between them.

“Remember that guy I told you ordered coffee at the bar? This is him.”

“Oh!” Charlie chuckled, “yeah Dean wouldn’t let us not hear about this super handsome guy that ordered coffee at the bar.”

Dean playfully elbowed her.

“I should, uh, get setup and clocked in. I’m sure there are several tasks waiting for me today,” Castiel blushed and turned to go.

“Don’t be a brownnoser Castiel. Don’t make us look bad by being too good at your job,” Charlie teased, “Patience will be here in a bit and you guys can split the tasks that are due today. The first few weeks will be up here. Then once you learn the ropes and complete the certification, we’ll have you help out in the labs.”

“I am really looking forward to it. I’ll see you both around later,” Castiel made a swift getaway to the intern desks.

“Dude what was that?” he heard Charlie ask Dean.

“Uh nothing.”

“You really do think he’s cute don’t you?”

Castiel was around the corner before he could hear the response. He flopped down in the chair and sighed. He took his bag off and put it on the desk. He held his head in his hands as he tried to process what had happened.

Of course your crush is an employee. Why wouldn’t the universe laugh at you? What are you going to do now? Does it matter?

Castiel made it through the day without seeing Dean again. He worked well with Patience. She had started six months prior and was able to teach him a lot of the small things that weren’t addressed during orientation or in the welcome packet.

“We’re going to stop and grab a drink after work, you gonna come?” Patience asked as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag.

“Not tonight. I have a previous obligation. Thank you for inviting me though.”

“No problem. I’m going to wait for Kevin. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Have a good night,” Castiel headed to the elevator.

There were six floors and they were on the fifth. The top floor was Harvelle’s office among other business offices. On the first floor was the lobby and one set of labs. Mostly for mechanical and software projects. The more intense and dangerous lab work was done down in the basement with more security and protocols.

The elevator stopped on the second floor. Castiel remembered that there were lockers and break areas on that floor from his walk through. It was the relaxing floor. There was even a small kitchen, sauna, and quiet room where no electronics were allowed. When the doors opened Castiel felt his pulse jump.

Dean paused only a moment before he got onto the elevator.

“Hey,” Dean tucked the book under his arm and faced forward. 

“Hi,” Castiel pressed his lips together and looked at the floor before he glanced over to Dean then back to the door.

They rode down in silence. Castiel waited for Dean to get off. They both headed to the parking deck and the same direction. Dean paused and sighed.

“I swear I’m not following you,” Castiel held his hands up defensively, “I parked in the back corner.”

Dean looked Castiel over and gave a soft smile, “me too.”

“Oh. Well I guess we’re walking the same way.”

They headed to the back corner in silence. Castiel’s pace was quicker so he was several steps ahead of Dean. He worked to stay focused on his path to his car. Castiel stopped and looked at the beautiful black car that was a few spaces away from him. He would love to drive something like that. He reached out to touch it but stopped before he made contact. The owner probably wouldn’t like it.

“You, uh, like classic cars?”

“I don’t know a lot about cars, but this is a beautiful car. Someone really put a lot of love and devotion into maintaining all her glory,” Castiel turned to move to his SUV.

“Yeah. Rebuilt her from a horrible accident and everything,”

Castiel stopped and turned around.

Dean had placed a hand on the car and grinned.

“You know who owns it?”

“Yup.”

“Oh. Well they love her a lot.”

“Yeah I do. Been in the family for years,” Dean smiled even more.

“Oh!” Castiel looked at him and the car more appreciatively, “I…I didn’t know it was yours.”

“Yeah. Was my dad’s. He handed it down when I turned 18. Wanted to keep it in the family and I would need transportation to get home from school when I graduated. I did have her updated to lower her carbon footprint and get better gas mileage, but aesthetically she’s still a classic.”

“That’s really good. You thought of the environment and still have a lovely car.”

Dean tossed his bag in the backseat and shut the door to lean against and get a good look at Castiel.

“When you have a younger brother that is environmentally insane you tend to do whatever he wants,” he chuckled, “my brother wanted to make sure that I wasn’t killin’ the earth to look stylish and cool. It worked.”

“It does.”

There was a silence between them that neither moved to fill. They stared at one another. Castiel coyly smiled at him. Dean’s grin widened. He pushed himself off the car and headed to Castiel.

“Dean! Can I get a lift?” a petite brunette rushed up to Dean, “I had to take a Lyft this morning to get here. My sister can pick me up from the bar once she gets off. Charlie has already headed out.”

“Yeah sure,” Dean took a moment before he pulled his gaze away from Castiel to acknowledge the woman, “Connie this is Castiel. He’s the new intern. Castiel this is Connie Welch.”

“Constance. Dean likes to give nicknames even when others don’t like it,” Constance playfully shoved him.

“Nice to meet you Constance.”

“You as well. Charlie speaks so highly of you. You’ve really made a good impression very quickly,” she shook his hand lightly and quickly let go.

“It’s because I got her a coffee while I was out on break,” Castiel laughed, “she’s been singing my praise since. Well, I better let you guys on your way. I don’t want to hold you up.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Constance frowned a bit.

“I didn’t find out about it until late and I have previous obligation that I have to get to. Thanks all the same. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Gotcha! Next time then. Have a good night!”

Castiel made it to his car and headed home.

His big plans were nothing at all. He just hadn’t wanted to get involved just yet with the people in the office. He wasn’t sure what the office politics were and how the relationships would pan out. And on top of it his crush from the bar was a remarkable engineer that worked at the same place. He was in for it.

<<<>>> 

Castiel pulled on his lab coat, goggles, and gloves. He waited by the table for Charlie to finish getting properly dressed as well. He watched as Charlie braided her hair back and wrapped it in a bun on top of her head. He handed her bobby pins to help hold it in place. He was lucky that he hadn’t let his hair grow out too much so he just needed a headband and a couple of bobby pins to keep his hair back.

“Thanks,” Charlie finished up and checked over the supplies laid out on the table, “you did great. This looks like everything. We’re only a few months out, hopefully, from human trials. Mickey and Minnie have been doing great without any complications so that is always a plus.”

“Should we really name our experimental subjects?”

“You sound like Kevin. With names, we take more care and think about what we’re subjecting them too. Templeton and Speedy Gonzales were successful whereas unnamed specimens ten, twelve, and five were treated with less love by other people and didn’t live.”

“That explains why Jerry, Fievel, and Gadget haven’t been enlisted just yet. While Splinter and Remy are being careful prepped for the experiment with Constance.”

“Yeah see,” Charlie grinned as she put together what she needed, “names matter.”

“Of course. Which batches did you want to start with today? I brought MP-32, TE-2310, and LC-731 up already.”

“Those are perfect.”

“Great!”

“These four months have proven well for you. You’re proactive instead of reactive and your organization skills are phenomenal!”

“Glad to be of service,” Castiel ducked his head as he felt the blush creep up.

“You really are taking to this job well. I know being fresh out of school with no prospects can be awful so I’m glad that Eckles was able to get you in here.”

“Me too.”

They worked silently together. They moved around one another like a well-choregraphed dance. They both looked up when the airlock sounded.

“Char! Good you’re here.”

“Dean! We’re live in here suit up dude,” even with the mask and goggles on Charlie’s scowl was evident.

Dean skidded to a stop and turned around and quickly pulled on protective gear.

“I know you saw the light. Why would barge in here like that?”

“I need help that’s why.”

Castiel was glad that he had his face mostly covered because he knew the disappointment was on his face. Dean knew better than just barge in when there was a live experiment in process. He had never been reckless before.

“What is it?”

With an exasperated sigh, “Lisa.”

Castiel froze beside Charlie. He took that as his cue and moved away from the two. With Dean’s excitement and stress his voice still carried over to where Castiel was cleaning out test tubes and petri dishes. Castiel had learned over the past few months that Lisa and Dean were on again off again too frequently. Dean had a type if his “dates” had been any clue. Fun, bendy, casual, and a bit bad. And if they could have an accent it drove Dean wild. Ketch and Bela had lasted longer than others because as Dean said, ‘accents add a thousand points to hotness’.

Dean was intelligent, loyal, caring and extremely funny. Castiel couldn’t figure out why he didn’t look for something a bit more serious. He was a few years older than Castiel and his peers had all started families or were in serious relationships. But Dean wasn’t ready for it yet.

Dean had become a steady part of Castiel’s life. It had surprised Castiel at the easy friendship he was able to form despite his crush. They shared a meal at least once a week. Dean had shared with him his favorite movies and books, they had even spent a weekend LARPing with Charlie, and Dean was his go to person for memes. Castiel just wasn’t the right person for more than friendship. He had grown accustom to the tales of Dean’s conquests and had finally stopped feeling jealous or perturbed when the conversation turned in that direction. He had even allowed Dean to setup a blind date for him. It hadn’t gone horrible, but Alfie wasn’t someone Castiel saw as more than a possible acquaintance.

Castiel finished cleaning and put things away. Dean had finished his story of how Lisa had gotten mad and broken a few of his CDs and threatened to do more damage because she had found panties at Dean’s place. Castiel swallowed down the sound he almost made when it was brought to his attention that the panties were Dean’s and not another woman’s. Castiel glanced up at Dean. He felt his face heat as he thought about Dean in panties.

“Well Dean you’re a bit in love with the reckless mean girl types. You could just come clean and let her know that you have a fondness for panties.”

“Naw I can’t do that,” Dean shook his head and crossed his arms.

“Tell her they were Ketch’s then,” Charlie’s eyes showed her smile.

“NO!”

“You could just let her know that you’re no longer interested in her and call it quits for real and don’t get back with her. She dropped you, had a child, guilted you into spending two years with her raising said child, then turned you away when sperm donor showed back up. She’s stringing you along because you’re a good guy and is always available. Just let her go.”

Dean sighed and dropped his arms, “maybe you’re right.”

“I am.”

“Fine. I’ll put an end to it for real, for final and never again.”

“Now can we get back to our work since your drama is handled?”

“Yeah okay. Didn’t mean to barge in and all that,” he turned to Castiel, “hey Cas sorry about that. I’mma get outta your hair now.”

“It’s alright. We were cleaning and getting prepared for another project.”

“Good. Good. I don’t want to be interruptive too much. We still on for wings tonight?”

“Yes Dean. I’ll be at your place after work. I already have the beer.”

“Great! See ya later.”

Dean walked away with less brooding energy than he came in with.

“Sorry about that. Dean is my bestie and we kinda go over everything together.”

“I know. It’s been months. You’re his voice of reason. You keep him from doing crazy stuff,” Castiel smiled as he went to the cooler and grabbed the two specimen that they would be working with.

“So true. Alright let’s take a look at the medication here. I want to be able to go to human trials soon. This could be ground breaking for mood disorders.”

“And it won’t be too expensive since we aren’t part of big pharma. Who do you want for this one?” Castiel stood by the door that led to where the animals were kept.

“Hmm…I think Pinky and Stuart. Brain and Nibbles have been prodded enough this month. And Pinky’s mood has been down so I think he would benefit.”

“Makes sense.”

Castiel punched in the security code, stepped forward for the retinal scan, and went through the door. There was a short corridor for safety than the animal and insect test subjects were held. He punched in his PIN and scanned his palm print to let himself into the mammal holding area. Castiel filled out the details on the sign out sheet. He went to the large habitat and opened it and scooped up Pinky. He placed him in the carrying case. He went to the next enclosure and picked up Stuart.

Castiel returned to the Charlie’s side and placed Pinky and Stuart in the enclosure on the table. They sniffed around and got familiar with the new space. Castiel switched out gloves, pulled out their files, and got the syringes. He handed them to Charlie.

“Why don’t you go ahead?” Charlie stepped back to give Castiel space.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You can do it. You’ll be on your own soon so you have to get used to it.”

Castiel went through the procedure and injected each mouse. He flipped on the cameras and started taking the notes. He recorded their behaviors as they walked around their space.

“We can take lunch. The cameras are on so we won’t miss anything.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. They aren’t goin’ anywhere.”

“Okay. Just let me lock them in and we can head out.”

 

Castiel stayed after Charlie and the others had gone for the evening. He wanted to figure out the next step. Pinky and Stuart had shown signs of improvement. Charlie had updated their habitat to also make sure that their moods would be stabilized. They would stay in the table enclosures for the next few days for observation. Castiel checked out the chemical formulas again. There was something off but he just couldn’t figure it out. The break down was the same as most other medications for one mood disorder or another. But what they wanted to do was a medication that would be an umbrella resolution for most common disorders. Things that the general public dealt with on the regular. Not extreme cases. Good for long term and short term. It would be a miracle drug. That was why it was kept under wraps and everyone that worked on it had to sign a non-disclosure agreement.

Castiel knew that there were certain things that needed to be tweaked. Harvelle Labs had been working on it for four years. When Castiel had been signed onto the team that worked on it he was ecstatic. It would be a career making discovery. He just needed to work with Charlie, Tamara, and Ruby to figure out the right formulas and compounds. Castiel frowned at the elements, chemicals, and ingredients. He pulled out a fresh legal pad and wrote down everything from the tablet. He knew that it was right in front of him but he couldn’t place it.

“Castiel you’re still here?” a security guard called over the intercom.

 “Yes. I’ll be gone in a few minutes. Just had a few things to finish up.”

“Okay. I’ll check back in when I finish rounds. There’s a late season snow shower expected.”

“Thanks Stanley.”

Castiel finished jotting down all the notes and details. He put the pad in the secure case and locked it in. He made sure that everything was cleaned up and in order before he left. He put the case in his bag and headed out.

 

Castiel headed into his apartment building.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at Dean’s?” Meg asked as he entered.

“Yeah. I’m running late. I thought you were at the bar tonight.”

“Traded with Garth so he could have tonight off for his anniversary.”

“You’re a good person.”

“Don’t tell anyone that,” she winked.

Castiel chuckled and headed upstairs. He put his bag down and put the case in his home safe. He took a quick shower and headed to Dean’s.

“Hey Dean,” Castiel called as he walked right into Dean’s place and kicked off his shoes.

“You didn’t text to tell me you were gonna be late. Luckily Stanley did,” Dean shook his head as he pulled the chicken from the oven, “it was good because I put off cooking until he let me know you were wrapping up. Will be done in fifteen minutes.”

Castiel put the beer in the fridge, “luckily it’s cold out so the beer stayed mostly cold.”

“Good. Crack open one for me,” Dean painted on another layer of buffalo sauce and put them back in the oven.

“Did you start Doctor Sexy without me?”

“No. I cued it and it’s ready when you are. We’ll pick up with the season five finale.”

“Okay,” Castiel plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote.

Castiel watched Dean from the corner of his eye as the show started.

Dean was always in his element when he did things that he loved. Cooking or anything working with his hands. He was at his happiest. Then Castiel remembered the conversation from earlier. His gaze went to the stairs that led up to Dean’s room. There were panties up there. Panties that Dean wore. Castiel licked his lips and tried not to imagine it.

“Cas are you paying attention?”

Castiel shook his head, “uh, sorry was lost in thought, what?”

“I asked do you want any other vegetables or are potato wedges fine?”

“Potatoes are fine.”

“Okay.”

Once dinner was done, Dean plated everything and brought over the two plates and sat them on the coffee table. He went back and grabbed the beers.

They watched two episodes as they ate then Dean turned off Netflix and faced Castiel.

“Why’d you stay late today? Charlie was gone hours ago.”

“I had some ideas and I wanted to read over the past data one more time. I have a few things that I have to work out to see if they are successful.”

“Good. Good. We’re in need of a break through. I’ve got a few things on my end that we’re hopefully able to put out in a months’ time or so. We haven’t been on the market in the last quarter and Ellen is gettin’ antsy.”

“I guess I don’t hear a lot of that yet. I did see that there are a lot of meeting on the calendar coming up.”

“Yeah. It’s not like this often but sometimes things get halted when we have to wait for patents and the results of human trials.”

“I hope things fair well. I’m looking forward to many projects.”

“Yup. You’ll be with me half time next month because I am working on a tech changing project,” Dean grinned.

“Aren’t you always?” Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I’m a genius,” Dean hopped up and took their plates into the kitchen.

Castiel followed with the empty beer bottles. He rinsed the bottles and put them in the recycling bin. He grabbed two more from the fridge and met Dean back on the couch.

“So I kind of overheard your conversation with Charlie. You let go of Lisa?” Castiel looked away and took a long sip from his beer.

“Oh yeah,” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “I called her when I got home. It’s over. For real for real this time. She’s comin’ by to get her things this weekend,” he sighed, “it was about time. We’ve been playin’ around for a decade. I need to move on emotionally. She said she’ll still let me in Ben’s life so that’s good.”

“Yeah that’s really great. I know how much your look forward to hanging out with him.”

Dean licked his lips and turned slightly away from Castiel, “was…uh like, was that all you heard?” blush rose from his throat up. Probably even covered his chest under his grey Henley.

Castiel took a long swig from the bottle and stared forward. He felt the heat rise in his face as he tried not to picture Dean in panties. He cleared his throat, “I may have…overheard a bit…more.”

“I see,” Dean just nodded and remained quiet as he studied Castiel.

The quiet stretched out for several minutes. Castiel finished his beer and sat the empty bottle on the table.

“You, uh, can’t tell anyone that ya know. Like,” he licked his lips and looked away again, “Charlie is my best friend, so she knows and uh, Benny because he’s purchased me a pair or two but like no one else knows.”

Castiel turned with wide eyes, “you and Benny?”

Dean chuckled nervously, “yeah a few years ago. It was a friend with benefits type of deal until him and Andrea became a serious thing.”

“You certainly have a type,” Castiel replied as he thought of Benny’s tattoos, motorcycle, and felon status.

Dean huffed and ran his hand through his hair.

“I will keep your secret Dean. There is no one I would tell anyway. You and Charlie are my only friends here so far.”

“What about Meg? Y’all seemed a bit cozy at the last game night.”

“Meg…Meg is a special person. We’re not really friends but more than acquaintances. There’s a grey area where we exist.”

“Benefits type of situation?” Dean turned his full attention to Castiel.

“Oh no!” Castiel laughed, “I am one hundred percent into men.”

Dean nodded as he contemplated that information.

“She is very flirtatious with me, but she knows that we are never going to be romantically involved. I also have to have a connection with someone before I am interested in sex.”

“Ah I’ve heard of that before. Gilda was like that. Now her and Charlie are that couple that you love to hate. Probably going to start looking at sperm donors soon.”

“They _are_ disgustingly cute,” Castiel agreed.

“This doesn’t change anything right?”

“We’re still friends even though you have a penchant for panties. I do not kink shame. If you would even consider that kink since it is something that you seem to do daily. It is more of a comfort thing.”

“Okay. Good to know. Thanks.”

“How about I share something that is deeply personal. Hmm,” Castiel fold his hands in his lap as he thought about what he could share, “I was in my twenties before I had sex for the first time. I was new to it all that I ejaculated rather quickly. I had barely penetrated him before it was all over.”

“What really? Your twenties? I guess that isn’t too uncommon these days. Probably best to have waited until you were ready. I also didn’t peg you as a top.”

“I allow my partner to choose most times. I am versatile. Partners usually have a preference. I find pleasure both ways,” Castiel smiled softly at Dean.

Dean crossed his legs, “oh that’s good. Being a switch is always a good thing. I have a preference but don’t mind switching either.”

Castiel bit his lip. He didn’t want to let that follow up question flow. He worked to keep his eyes from roaming over Dean. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and willed the image of Dean under him away. He wasn’t Dean’s type and he had to come to terms with that.

“So,” Dean said a little too loud, “another episode?”

“One more then I should get home.”

Dean opened his mouth to say something then snapped it shut. He shook his head and turned back to face the television. He grabbed the remote and cued up Netflix.

If Castiel didn’t know any better he’d say Dean had scooted a little closer.

<<<>>>

“[Dean](https://deannamb.tumblr.com/post/181167535238/heres-my-piece-for-the-person-who-bid-on-me)!” Castiel didn’t even know what to do. He just stood there as Dean happily cackled as the orange…the orange ooze continued to get bigger and bigger. He let out an exasperated sigh. Why do I even try?

Dean added another mystery substance drop to the flask and the ooze turned green and made an odd sound, “it’s alive. ALIVE!” the consistency changed to foamy.

“This is a horrible elephant toothpaste gone wrong,” Castiel mumbled as the flask disappeared under the sheer mass of the foam, “please don’t let it harden,” he dropped his arms by his side and just watched as it grew. It was going to be a tedious cleanup process he could already tell.

“This is wonderful,” Dean placed the now empty beaker down and pulled out his phone and started to video his experiment.

“At least it doesn’t smell,” muttered Castiel as he just watched Dean’s glee. It was contagious. A slow smile spread across his face.

“And this is Cas,” he turned the phone to face Castiel and Castiel rolled his eyes but waved, “he told me to stop _several_ times, but I didn’t listen because this is cool as shit and not harmful,” he turned back to the ever-expanding foam creation.

“Why is it making that noise?” Castiel cocked his head and narrowed his eyes.

“It’s talkin’ to us Cas. It’s trying to communicate,” Dean laughed and leaned forward to get closer shot, “alive and growing. Grow my child grow!”

It started to cover the entire table. Castiel backed away and glanced over to the emergency button on the wall. He looked back to Dean as he continued to shoot his video and walked around the table to get a different angle.

“What in the sam hell is going on in here?” Charlie entered the lab. Her lips in a thin line as she crossed her arms.

Dean turned slowly with his phone still in his hand, “and that’s the head of this particular lab. I gotta go guys. If I survive her wrath I’ll update tonight,” he shut the phone off and shoved it in his pocket, “hey Char how’s it goin’?” he dragged out the words and plastered an innocent smile on.

The ooze spouted a plume straight up then it crashed into the rest and it stopped making the groaning hiss. There was only the sound slight movement as it continued to spread.

Charlie huffed, “how many times have I told you to stay out of the big lab with your experiments Winchester? This is so going on your record. Get this cleaned up.”

“No you can’t put this on my record,” Dean his smile dropped as he rushed to Charlie’s side as she turned to go to her setup at the other of the lab table, “dude if you do that Harvelle will find out.”

“Hmm sounds like you shoulda listened to Cas when he told you not to do whatever the hell that is,” she gestured to the green foamy oozing mess.

“How,” he narrowed his eyes, “how do you know Cas said anything?”

“Because, unlike you, Cas is responsible in the lab. He would never let you do this without protesting. Plus, that exasperated expression he had when I walked in spoke for itself.”

Dean turned and looked at Castiel.

Castiel gave him a look and went to grab the cleanup equipment. How do I even clean this up? How am I supposed to dispose of it? Castiel grabbed the book of cleanup outlines to figure out the best process while Charlie and Dean argued.

A few minutes later Dean came over just as he was about to scoop everything into the buckets.

“Hey Cas don’t worry. I got it. Sorry for like putting you in that position and not listening to you. You’re second in charge of this particular lab right now, and I shouldn’t have used our friendship like that.”

Castiel turned to him and looked him over and shrugged, “I was a little curious. I should have been more adamant about not doing it in here though. Would have been better in a stall so it could be washed down the drain.”

“Thanks dude. I’mma get this cleaned up. Go ‘head and join Charlie to do your real work.”

“Dean,” Castiel removed his gloves and gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze, “it was very cool to watch,” he tossed his gloves in the bucket and headed over to Charlie.

 

Castiel put Stuart and Pinky back in their habitat. He pulled out his personal research. He hadn’t shown it to Charlie just yet. He was sure it was the right formula and combination, but he had to make sure. Castiel took a deep breath and grabbed the syringe. No one had to know. He pulled his phone from his pocket and entered his PIN for his protected folders. He opened up the memo app and clicked play. He stated his name and the date. He placed his phone on the table and picked up the syringe.

“It’s day one of human trials. The subject’s vitals were all acceptable as listed in the document that will accompany this recording. Administering the first injection now,” Castiel turned his arm over to where he had cleaned the area and completed the injection, “a little more pressure than a normal shot and a brief burning sensation,” he put down the syringe and cleaned the area again and put a bandage over it.

Castiel paused the memo and disposed of the syringe properly. He cleaned up the rest of things and went back to his phone. He opened up the physical note and jotted a few things down then pulled the recorder backup.

“No immediate irritation at the injection sight. No immediate side effects. Over all subject hasn’t experienced anything out of the ordinary. Will keep updated. End log.”

Castiel turned off the recorder and pocketed his phone. He went to the labs locker room. He opened his locker and put in his lab coat and grabbed his bag and coat. He stopped at the floor length mirror and checked his appearance. Nothing had changed. So far so good.

 

So far so good didn’t last long. Castiel was bent over the toilet later that evening. After the initial purge it’d only been dry heaves. He groaned and fell back from the toilet. His chest heaved as he tried to get himself together. He wiped a hand down his face and shakily reached for his phone.

“Intestinal discomfort and vomiting. No bile in vomit. Subject,” he cleared his throat, “subject has slight headache. Dry heaving for about fifteen minutes. Has caused chills and lightheadedness. Subject has low grade fever,” he shut off the recorder and leaned back against the wall.

Once he was steady enough Castiel brushed his teeth and showered. He didn’t bother putting on clothes before he fell into bed. Sleep took him almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice that I had to break this down into two more parts b/c it was just too much for just one more part. Also I realize I strayed away from the original part a bit as far as how this started. If you read the first three excerpts that I posted when this originally started, you've realized none of that is here. Rewriting will do that :). 
> 
> WARNING: this includes the first instance of mildly dubious consent. also mentions of drug use.

Castiel woke and expected to feel miserable. Besides a little tension behind his eyes he felt fine. He rolled over and grabbed his phone. He hadn’t remembered plugging it but sleepy him must have because it was plugged in and fully charged. He frowned at the notifications on his Instagram. He opened the app.

 _“love the new ‘do.”_ An old co-worker

 _“finally looking like a human and not a shaggy dog.”_ His friend from the UK.

 _“who’s this hottie? Been a while sense we saw him.”_ An ex from years ago. He didn’t even remember them following each other.

 _“HAWT XOXOXO”_ Of course his brother would leave that comment. Gabriel was always a little too much.

Castiel scrolled up to the picture. His eyes went wide. He dropped the phone and scrambled from the bed and to the bathroom. He turned on the light and went to the mirror.

“Holy shit,” he ran his fingers through his hair. If the sides were shorter he’d call it a faux hawk. The top kept most of his length and the sides were tapered with a stylish undercut.

It wasn’t bad. Nothing he would have consciously decided. He looked at the trash and there was no hair there. He must have blacked out and gone out last night to a barbershop. He looked in the mirror and smiled. He would have to get used to it. He didn’t hate it. He turned to leave and noticed several bottles and jars on the shelf by the shower stall.

“Well I guess I have to be prepared,” Castiel picked up each bottle.

An entirely new hair regime had been purchased. He shook his head and went back to his bed. He grabbed his phone and looked at the selfie he had posted. His eyes seemed bluer than normal and his expression was a little mischievous. Castiel stared at the picture and tried to pick up clues from the background but it was hard with it being so close up. It definitely wasn’t taken at his place. There was graffiti on the wall to the left in the picture. Everything was out of focus and he couldn’t make more out.

There was number by the little blue arrowhead on his Instagram. He clicked and gasped. It was his inbox. He never got messages. There were several messages from people that he didn’t follow. He swiped back. Sure enough there were follow requests from the same people. Castiel smiled and flopped back on the bed. He scrolled through the requests. He stopped. He held his breath and bit his lip. @Felixh314_67 Dean W. Castiel tapped on the profile. It was also private. Castiel gnawed at his lip as he thought about it.

Castiel hadn’t shared any of his social media when he moved. He hadn’t really updated much. He had only followed Meg and Benny. Meg because she was very worrisome when he hadn’t approved her to follow him within two days. Benny to give him another follower for the restaurant’s account. He could only assume one of them had told Dean about it. He went back and approved Dean’s follow request then sent his own. He tossed the phone on the bed, covered his face with his hands, and gave a shriek as his anxiety amped up.

It’s just Dean. Why are you so hyped up? Because it is _Dean_. Oh okay. Get it together dude.

Castiel sat up and looked down at himself. He was dressed. He had definitely blacked out and gotten up. He didn’t recognize the pajamas. He looked down at his hands. Something was definitely up. He hadn’t had a manicure in months. He grabbed his phone and opened the recorder.

“Last night subject left home without knowledge and performed several tasks with no memory of the events. Altered their appearance and made several purchases. Then worked without any recollection of the events. Still running a low-grade fever but no more vomiting. Headache is persistent but not bad. Has strong appetite.”

He stopped the recording and got up. He went to the kitchen. His shoulders slumped. More purchases. An espresso machine, panini press, and a new juicer were setup on the counter. He walked over. Instruction sheets for each was placed in front them. He shook his head and went to the fridge. New groceries. He pulled out what he wanted and threw together breakfast and made himself coffee with the new machine. It was one of the best Saturday mornings he’d had in a long time.

After breakfast he dressed and settled on the couch. He needed to see what else he had been up. He pulled up his banking on his laptop. All purchases were accounted for going by where he’d spent money. There was a withdrawal of $100 from an ATM. He’d have to check his wallet to see if it was there when he got up. He checked his cloud and there were several selfies of him before and after the haircut. There was even one with an extremely attractive man. He pulled up the location on the image. It was taken across town. A few blocks from the barber he’d gone to. He made note to check it out later.

Castiel pulled up the private folder up on the cloud and made notes and tracked the time. It wasn’t the expected side effects. He needed to keep up to date with how this week went before he needed to do the second injection.

<<<>>> 

“Dude why didn’t you tell me you had insta?” Dean threw his arm around his shoulders as they headed to their cars at the end of the night, “I would’ve stopped by earlier but they had me working on the electric car today and you know I love cars.”

“I didn’t really think it was imperative,” Castiel shrugged, “I don’t really do too much on social media.”

“There were some really beautiful shots of landscapes and awesome latte art. Do you have a Facebook or Twitter or,” he leaned in, “a Tumblr?”

The image of his last two sketches of mostly naked men embraced he’d posted to tumblr popped in his mind. He licked his lips and pulled away from Dean. “I do have those accounts. I just don’t use them. I used to work for a social media team and we had to have each format. I don’t really use the others. They were for appearances only. Too personal. Instagram doesn’t reveal too much for its users unless they want to. And I choose not to.”

“Oh come on man,” Dean walked passed his car to pursue Castiel, “are we really friends if we don’t follow each other on _all_ of the social media? I mean, Castiel isn’t a regular name. I bet I can find you. I mean, if Meg hadn’t sent me that ho-,” he cleared his throat, “h-h-h-handsome hair cut pic I wouldn’t even know.”

Castiel stopped and turned. He tilted his head, narrowed his eyes, and his mouth downturned, “do,” he took a step closer to Dean, “do you guys talk about me when I’m not around?”

“I, huh, like,” Dean licked his lips and glanced around the parking garage, “don’t all friends?” his eyes went wide and his cheeks pinkened a bit.

“You’re right,” Castiel smirked and turn to his car, “Charlie and I text about you all the time.”

“Yeah of course you do because,” Dean raised his hand to stop Castiel, “wait a minute. You do? Like what do y’all talk about?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Castiel unlocked his door and ducked into his car, “I’ve got to go. Dinner plans. See you tomorrow Dean.”

Castiel started the SUV and pulled out the parking spot only barely missing Dean. He checked the rearview and Dean stood there with a confused expression.

 

Castiel woke slowly. Groggily. He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. He frowned at the sour taste in his mouth and the dryness didn’t help. He sat up carefully and looked around he was definitely in his apartment but something was odd. He stood and looked around. He couldn’t place his finger on it. He shuffled over to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

Castiel had drained four water bottles before he realized it. He wiped his hand across his lips. He stretched and looked back at the apartment. It dawned on him. It was clean. Not that he was a messy person, but he was a bit of a clutter bug. All his books had been put on the shelves. It appeared that everything had been dusted and wiped down. He walked back to the living area. Not only had the books been put away but they were organized by genre and alphabetized by author in each genre. He looked down and so had his movies and music. He grabbed his phone.

“Third full day, the subject once again blacked out. The living residence was cleaned and organized. There appears to be no new purchases. No banking alerts have come through. Everything is in order. Meticulously so. The thirst was unquenchable again. 80 ounces consumed. Will invest in a filter system to save money,” Castiel walked to the bathroom, “no redness of eyes this time,” he stuck out his tongue and with his free hand felt his glands, “no physical signs of distress. Blackout was about four hours. Subject feels rested and not anxious like the previous two times. Third day seems to be better.”

Castiel turned off the recorder. He stared at his reflection. He jerked back a moment. It was as if his reflection had smiled without his lips moving. Castiel touched his face. He stared unblinking. Nothing. It was a trick of the light. He moved to the toilet to relieve himself then washed his hands and headed out to make dinner.

Castiel reached for the oven to take the pans out so he could preheat. The oven was already warm. He realized the pans weren’t in sight. He opened the oven. There was already food warming. But no pans. He always left them in there instead of putting them in a cabinet. It was how his mom had done it. He opened the lower cabinet to the left of the oven. The pans were put away neatly. Hmm. Curiouser and curiouser.

 

Castiel blinked and froze for a brief moment. He was sandwiched in between two bodies. Two grinding bodies. Two, he looked between them, gorgeous bodies. He closed his eyes and let the music take him as he moved with them. He had to get his mind in order and it was better to not stand out.

Dinner, skype call with Gabriel, shower and…and…and. It was blank. He couldn’t remember anything before he came to consciousness between those two wonderfully handsy people. He stopped again. But one was a woman. A very beautiful, surprisingly tall, and perfect hourglass shaped woman but still a woman nonetheless. Castiel turned. Yup that had been cock pressed against his ass. And boy did that bronze, not too muscular, graceful and handsome man have a full cock.

Castiel lifted his eyes and traveled up to the man’s face. Cooper eyes stared back at him. The man leaned in as the woman pressed against his back. He looked at the man’s lips and leaned in. They kissed softly. Castiel wrapped his arms around the man and didn’t push the woman back as she nuzzled and groped him.

You can take a little of this attention. You haven’t been with anyone in like FOREVER. You deserve a little release.

Castiel mentally nodded agreeing with the voice in his head. He depended the kiss with the man. Then he paused. He pulled back and looked around. They weren’t in his apartment. They were in a club. Shit. No public sex. He turned to get a better look and the woman immediately claimed his mouth. It was the first time he ever felt anything with a woman. He kissed back briefly before he pulled away. Yeah it wasn’t going any further. He almost laughed as he realized the song that played. Michael Hutchence’s voice crooned. _Every single one of us, the devil inside._

“This is very public,” Castiel licked his lips and stepped from in between them.

“We can go somewhere private,” the man’s smile was cat like.

And oh shit he had an accent.

“There are rooms that we can take advantage,” the woman’s smile was just as feline and she had the same accent. She trailed a finger down his chest.

Castiel looked between them. Fuck they’re twins. He laughed nervously and took a step back. “I think I’ll have to take a rain check.”

“What’s wrong? You were very into it, us, a few minutes ago. The only person to ever get us to agree to play together,” the woman pressed her hand against his chest and stepped closer. Her hand went to his neck and pulled him in.

Castiel moaned into the kiss then pulled back, “early start to the morning that I just recalled,” nervous laugh, “I have to get going.” He took a few more steps back and bumped into someone. He turned.

“Dude! Watch where you’re—Castiel?” Charlie turned angry but her face softened when she realized it was Castiel.

“That’s not what you said your name was when you promised us a night of passion and bliss,” the woman stopped short and crossed her arms.

“Uh yeah. I have to go. Nice seeing you Charlie,” he shot her a wobbly smile, “twins,” he nodded and turned and fled.

“I thought you said he was gay.”

He heard Gilda say before he was too far away. He rushed from the club and into the cool fresh air. He gulped in the air and realized he had probably checked his coat. Castiel pulled his phone from his pocket and ordered a Lyft. He rocked in place as he tried to keep warm while he waited for his ride.

How had he gotten there? There was no valet ticket in his pocket. Unless he had shoved it in his coat pocket. But he would never pay for valet. He looked up and down the street. No sign of his huge SUV. It dawned on him at that moment he didn’t know where he was. He turned and looked at the large sign on the side of the building. _Prancer and Vixen_.

“Of course I make it to the closest queer night spot,” Castiel mumbled to himself. He turned and looked back at the street for the purple Passat driven by Laurell.

Castiel pulled up and left notes on what had taken place while it was all still fresh in his mind and would leave voice records once he got home.

<<<>>> 

“So you gonna tell me what was going on last night?” Charlie asked as she pulled Pinky and Stuart from the travel cage and put them in the small habitat on the table.

“No,” Castiel grabbed the tablet and pulled up the particular study and signed in.

“You sure? Because that goddess and her godly brother were very disappointed when you left.”

“Nope,” Castiel moved over to the habitat and sat the tablet down. He picked up a treat and put it on the other side and closed the lid to entice the mice to move around.

“And I thought you were gay. I didn’t know you were bi or pan or whatever. I’m like one hundred percent sure Dean said you were gay.”

“Why were you and Dean speaking on my sexuality?” Castiel looked up from the mice.

Charlie’s eyes went wide behind her goggles. Her face went through a range of expressions as she realized she said more than she should have.

“That’s what I thought. So let’s continue with our day. Stuart seems a bit more excitable to today than before. I think that is good. Pinky has been getting along with others and he seems friendlier than normal. He actually groomed the others. He and Stuart seem to be working together to see what the best option is to get what they want.”

“I think that your new calculations are paying off. I bet we can get approved for human trials in the next three months. By summer we’ll be have real people that can give us more concise data. This is wonderful.”

“We’ll be testing on humans before you know.”

“We just have to make it beyond the sixteen week point with the mice and we’ll be home free. We’re going to change the mental health world!” Charlie raised her hand for a high five.

Castiel rolled his eyes as he smiled and high fived her.

“Don’t think that I’ve dropped the previous conversation either. You were basically having sex with the twins and that is something I’d like to know more about.”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” Castiel blushed.

“Dude! You were a walking porn show! The entire first floor saw you guys. I asked around a bit. You were a smooth talker apparently. Didn’t even have to get them liquored up. And the way you were dancing. You turned a lot of heads. Good thing no one else you know was there besides me and Gilda. This place would be loaded with admirers and we wouldn’t get anything done,” she turned back to the mice.

“I’d appreciate it if it didn’t get out. I was, um, a bit out of character. I needed to let some steam off.”

“Mums the word. I grabbed your coat by the way. Walk me out tonight and I’ll get it to you. I didn’t want to bring it in here and arouse a bunch of questions. I recognized that trench coat and scarf combo anywhere. I grabbed it when we left.”

“Thanks. I was going to go back for it tonight.”

“No need to now. Maybe we can get coffee after work or dinner. You said you were blowing off steam maybe talking would be good.”

“I’d like that honestly.”

“Good.”

They finished up and put the mice back in their room. They pulled out others that were part of another medical experiment. They stayed focused and kept chatter down to the minimum.

As they cleaned up to head to lunch Dean walked in.

“Hey we’re almost done here. Gonna grab lunch if you wanna come with?” Charlie said as she washed her hands while Castiel wiped down the surfaces they had used.

“Uh I can’t I just came by to let you know I’m gonna have to leave early today,” Dean stated kind of not there in the moment. His brow was creased and his gaze didn’t stay in one place.

“What’s wrong? Is it Sam?”

“Uh no,” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, “I have to get Ben.”

“Oh okay. That’s not normal. Lisa usually doesn’t let you get him until a weekend so not to interrupt their time or school.”

Dean frowned and met Charlie’s eyes, “that’s the thing. Lisa’s been arrested. Her and Noah got taken in. Jody couldn’t tell me more. The Braeden’s are out of town on their retirement thingy with no contact and there aren’t any contact details for the Hamilton’s. I’m still listed as Ben’s emergency contact after Lisa and Noah. So I uh gotta go get him. Yeah.”

“Oh god I’m so sorry. Shit. Okay. Get outta here. I’ll make sure your stuff gets covered and we’ll reschedule anything. I’ll have Gadreel take on as much as he can. You need anything you let me know,” Charlie gave him a tight hug.

“Dean I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say. But yes if you need anything I’m here,” Castiel stepped in and gave him a hug when Charlie let him go.

Castiel held on a moment pass friendly before he remembered Dean needed to go. He had a serious situation to deal with. He let Dean go and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“Thanks guys. I let Ellen know I should only be a day or two just to get things in order. I’ll keep you updated. I’ll see you guys,” his expression was still confused as he left.

“Holy shit. I wonder what she got arrested for,” Charlie hung her lab coat on the hooks by the door until after lunch. She let her hair down and shook it loose.

“If they’ve been booked already we can check online. If they are just in holding there won’t be anything,” Castiel hung his coat by Charlie’s and they walked out the lab.

“Should I know why you know this?”

“That’s common knowledge,” Castiel shrugged.

“Is it?” Charlie pursed her lips, “I didn’t know that and I know a lot of stuff.”

“Okay. Gabriel was quite the troublemaker when he was my age. We’d always have to check his records. Public record is a good thing sometimes.”

“Let’s go get food and see.”

They left the building since they were going to be nosing around in Dean’s business. They got a corner booth at the mom and pop little Italian place around the corner from the office. They huddled together over Castiel’s phone.

“Oh shit. Possession with intent to sell and an unregistered firearm. Noah was kind of a weird dude. Are they saying that she was going along with him?”

“There’s nothing on her so they are probably holding her as an accomplice until they can get everything cleared up. Otherwise she would have been booked as well. They can hold her for 48 hours. That also means that there will be child protective services involved now. Dean could get pulled into this since they recently dated.”

“Jody won’t allow that. Plus a fling is a fling. That is just going to show that the home environment isn’t stable with different men in and out of Ben’s life. Good thing is that Dean was steady and a good role model. If the grandparents can’t take him they may give Dean temp custody.”

“He is still a registered foster parent after the whole Adam situation. It wouldn’t be farfetched,” Charlie nodded.

“Poor Dean. I hope it doesn’t put too much pressure on him.”

“Lucky for him he’s got a good support network.”

Charlie’s phone began to ring. Her eyes went wide and she sucked in a breath through her teeth. She lifted it and showed Castiel. It was Sam.

“Hey Sam.”

Castiel couldn’t make out what Sam said but he was definitely in his emotions because he was shouting.

“Yeah,” Charlie scrunched her face and turned the volume down, “we know. He’s probably at the station or court or wherever they’re keeping Ben. Yeah early this morning. I don’t know. I was never a huge fan of Lisa but I didn’t think she’d get involved with shit like this. Mm hmm. Okay. Dude you don’t have to make the trip. Between Benny, Cas, and me we’ve got this. If it becomes something permanent we’ll let you know. You’re not that type of lawyer so it doesn’t matter,” she chuckled, “in fact you’re not even a lawyer yet. You’re only your second year at law school.”

Castiel could guess what Sam had said. Through Dean, Castiel knew that Sam had gone back to school for environmental law once he had completed his environmental engineering degree. It was why Dean had come to Virginia in the first place. Sam had chosen Virginia Tech instead of staying in the Midwest where they’d been born. They loved each other. Had been slightly overly codependent for a while after their parents had split. Dean was a good big brother and Sam wanted to return the favor.

“Alright. As soon as I know more you will. Okay. Love you too. Later.”

“He was in his emotions.”

“Yeah Dean left a vague message then sent a text that only slightly clarifying. Sam thought Lisa had died until he got the text.”

“Oh damn no wonder he was in his emotions.”

“Yeah. There is no need for him to drive three hours plus with traffic to come here and it may be something that gets resolved in like two days.”

“That’s true. Dean has the vacation time so he can take the time that he needs. I still can’t believe this is going on.”

“Right,” Charlie picks up her fork and starts to eat.

“It seems out of nowhere. But I guess if it was coming there’s no telling. We’ll have to wait for more news.”

“True.”

Back in the lab they were both mostly silent as they finished out the day.

 

“Here ya go,” Charlie handed him his coat.

“Thanks for getting it for me,” Castiel slung the coat over his arm.

“I can’t believe that you have another one just like it only in black,” Charlie smirked.

Castiel shrugged as he looked down at the black coat he wore, “I am a man of simple taste. If you hear from Dean let me know. I’m sure he’ll reach out to you first.”

“Ditto. He’s gotten really chummy with you. He might hit you up before me,” she grinned as she got into her car.

“We’ll see. See you in the morning.”

Castiel took his time getting home. He stopped by Benny’s and grabbed dinner. He had canceled his previous plans to be available is Dean needed him. He waved to Benny and Meg as he grabbed his to-go order and headed out.

“Heya Castiel,” Garth opened the door for him.

“Hi Garth. Thanks,” Castiel was appreciative as he juggled his dinner, coat, work bags, and notebooks that hadn’t fit in his bag.

“Your delivery came and I let them in just like you said. They took the old stuff out and donated it. I signed off to make sure,” Garth rushed ahead and hit the button on the elevator.

“Oh?” Castiel hadn’t remembered placing any orders but he may had without recalling it, “um thanks. I am so glad that I can count on you all to have things handled for me.”

“Anytime,” Garth tipped his hat, “have a good night.”

“You too Garth,” Castiel got on and was glad that Garth had hit the button for him.

He almost dropped everything as he tried to unlock his door but managed. Not that it mattered. As soon as he saw what had been delivered he dropped everything.

All of his furniture had been replaced. He frowned. He hadn’t gotten any alerts about it. He had made sure that he had setup banking alerts to get text notifications anytime money was spent. He pulled his phone from his pocket. The last message was his dinner and before that was his Netflix monthly charge. Nothing near the amount of an entire living room of furniture and a new television would cost.

Castiel shook his head to clear his mind. He picked up everything and hoped his food hadn’t been ruined and the tablet in his bag hadn’t been damaged. He got everything situated on the table and looked everything over. It had that new furniture soothing smell. The television stand had been put together along with two new bookshelves. He walked over and realized there were also new books. He moved to the television and there was a note on the stand. He picked up the card.

_Castiel,_

_Worry not. These fine living items will_

_Help enhance your way of life. They have_

_Been taken care of. Rest your mind. I have taken_

_Care of everything. Enjoy your gifts._

_It’s always a pleasure._

_Love,_

_~L~_

L? Who the hell is L? There is no way anyone he knew would lift a hand to help him out or spend any amount of money him. Let alone the obvious hundred possibly thousands of dollars that had been spent on him in the last few days. He looked at the handwriting. It was very familiar. And a personally written note meant someone that cared. It was intimate.

Castiel turned back to the beautiful colonial blue furniture. He walked to the closest chair and sat down.

“Oh my gods,” he melted into the seat. Firm but not too firm. Cushy armrests and enough space to curl up comfortably without feeling squashed.

Someone had figured out where he lived and gotten him amazing new furniture and added to his library of books that he had had on his wish list. He had gotten a ton of new followers. Maybe there was someone that was interested in him and wanted to spoil him.

After a moment to enjoy the comfy chair he got up and pulled out his dinner. He would figure it all out later.

<<<>>> 

Castiel watched Dean and Ben interact as Dean waited for Ellen to come down. There were no children allowed beyond the second floor. Dean had setup a lunch so that Charlie and Castiel would be able to meet Ben and watch him while he met with Ellen.

There had been enough evidence to hold Lisa since she had no alibi. Ben would be with Dean until she posted bail. She wouldn’t get the option for bail until Monday which meant Dean had a few days at minimum with a child.

Castiel played a game of cards with Ben to keep him occupied while Ellen and Dean talked at another table. Castiel glanced up and saw several papers. He watched Diane from HR enter and stop at the table with them. She took a seat and Castiel wondered what all was going on.

Ben had been paying attention to Castiel and followed his gaze. He turned back to Castiel, “Dean said my mom was taken by mistake. That my dad had gotten her involved in stuff,” he leaned and lowered his voice, “but I dunno. They got very quiet and sneaky after mom stopped hangin’ out with Dean. Then some weird dude showed up while I was s‘pposed to be sleep. He and dad got up to something.”

Castiel glanced up at Charlie as she dealt out another hand od UNO. He took a deep breath and looked back at Ben.

“Did you tell Dean or the police this?”

Ben smiled and nodded quickly, “the nice cop lady gave me a doughnut while her girlfriend asked me questions. She said I should tell her anything that I knew or was not like regular. So I did. I really like doughnuts and didn’t want to get it taken back.”

“Good. You always want to be honest with the police in this type of situation.”

“That’s what Dean said too. He gave me times where I don’t have to be truthful but it won’t many.”

Castiel sat back and chuckled. Of course Dean would have that conversation with the kid. At least he hadn’t given him the ‘Fuck the Police’ speech that he had heard from him before.

“Good. I’m glad that Dean is being open and honest with you. That is super important. You can always go to Dean or come to us if you need anything. Never hesitate,” Charlie patted him on the head then flipped the first card.

“I’m glad that Dean’s back bein’ ‘round. Dad doesn’t do much outside. Dean takes me to do stuff and cooks all the time. Mom does her best, but she’s got so much work. I like it at Dean’s,” Ben held his cards close and made sure that no one could see them.

“Well that’s good that Dean is around to take care of you while your mom isn’t around,” Castiel looked at his cards and frowned. Ben was going to hate him when it was his turn.

It was another round of UNO before Dean was finished with Ellen and Diane. Ellen gave him a hug and headed out while he got himself together.

“You crushing them at UNO?” Ellen stopped and ruffled Ben’s hair.

Ben pouted, “I was until Cas got dealt a really good hand,” he held up the fifteen cards he had in his hands.

“Dang Cas. You’re supposed to let the kid win,” Ellen chuckled.

“I had no options,” Castiel shrugged, “I got a hand of draw fours and wild cards.”

“Next time play him at rummy. He sucks at that,” Dean forced a smile as he joined them.

“Y’all take care. I got a bunch of meetings and boring calls to get to. See ya,” Ellen left the break room.

“Hey buddy you wanna finish up this game?”

“Nah. Cas is gonna win,” he folded the cards and put them down.

“Coolbeans. We’re gonna head to your house and pick up a few things then get back to my place to get Sam’s room all setup for you. Then we can go shopping for food for the weekend,” he pulled a few dollars from his wallet, “go get some snacks for the road.”

Ben grabbed the money and ran to the vending machine by the kitchen, “thanks,” he yelled over his shoulder mid sprint.

Dean made sure Ben was far enough away, “like I said last night I don’t think Lisa is gonna get out until her parents get back and can come up with bail. They’re whispering about thousands of dollars. Though no one knows for sure. I’ve got him for at least a week. Maybe more. I’m takin’ a leave for a month just in case. Got all that paperwork in,” he lifted the folder.

“Just when we got a project that you love,” Charlie frowned as she shuffled the cards together and put them back in the box.

“I mean, it ain’t great but at least he didn’t get put in the system. If it’s more than a month the state will cut me a check so I don’t go broke takin’ care of the kid. I got a little nest egg to help with anything big that may come up but it’s always good to know helps there. Uh, I guess Gadreel will take on everything in my department. They may get temp help. I had a ton of things goin’ on. I’ll be working remotely the next coupla days to get notes transcribed from my short hand so people can pick up. I just can’t believe this is happening.”

“It’s alright. We’re here if you need us.”

“Thanks guys. Tawny had already planned on comin’ over this weekend so she’s gonna bring her nephew for Ben to play with. There aren’t a ton of kids in my neighborhood ya know.”

“Tawny,” Charlie looked impressed.

“Who’s Tawny?” Castiel looked between.

Charlie cleared her throat and put on her best Dean expression and voice, “’like dude she was the best sex ever. And so adventurous. Totally thought we’d get arrested bangin’ in the park. Then she stole a golf cart from the course across the street and we drove around smokin’ until the battery died’. A couple of weeks ago. When we got that first almost spring day.”

Castiel couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up, “that was the best Dean impersonation I’ve ever seen.”

“I do _not_ sound like that,” Dean pouted.

“Whatever you say.”

“I got you some gummies!” Ben returned with his arms full of snacks.

“Thanks little man. Alright guys. We’ll see you later.”

“Take care. Watch out for him Ben. Don’t let him get into too much trouble.”

“Will do!”

Castiel turned around after he watched them leave and helped Charlie clean up.

“I don’t wanna work now. Playing was too much fun. Can’t I just skip the rest of the day?”

“With Patience on vacation until Monday we’re down a few hands so no,” Castiel said as they made their way to the elevator.

“I guess you’re right. Luckily we don’t have much to do today.”

 

Once they had completed the testing and research for the day Charlie wasted no time leaving. Castiel promised her it was okay to leave him with the clean up and ordering of supplies. He got everything organized and cleaned up. He pulled out the in-office tablet and completed orders for the month. He checked all the labs on the floor to make sure they were empty he went to his secret stash. He pulled out the syringe and took the second dose. Only one more and the treatment would be complete. Castiel recorded everything like before and headed home.

“You alright Cassy?” Meg stood and walked over to him concerned.

“Huh?”

“You look pale and kinda sweaty,” Meg stopped him before he got to the elevator. She felt his head. She pulled the small flashlight from her belt and flashed it in his eyes. “You seem fine but your eyes were slow to react. You must be coming down with something. But no fever.”

“Possibly. There was a small child around and they are known to be germ carriers. Or it’s this damn weather that can’t make up its mind if it’s still winter or if spring is allowed to come,” Castiel gave a weak smile.

“Get some rest and stay hydrated. If you need anything I’m on night duty you can text me or call down,” Meg went back to the security desk.

“I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good evening.”

“Same.”

Castiel made it to his apartment. He dropped his bag on the couch and headed to the bathroom. He frowned at his appearance. No wonder Meg had stopped him. He looked ill. He opened the cabinet and pulled out the thermometer. Just to be sure. He made sure to record all his findings before he laid down on the couch.

 

Castiel woke later with an extreme thirst. He got up from his bed and immediately went to the kitchen. He pulled the top off the Brita and drank straight from the pitcher. He ignored the water that dribbled down his chin as he drank the pitcher dry. He took it to the sink and refilled it. He grabbed a sports drink from the bottom shelf and guzzled that down.

Once his thirst was satiated he went to the bathroom. He stripped down and took a cool shower. Dried and moisturized he got back in bed. He grabbed his phone and recorded it all. Then passed back out.

<<<>>> 

Castiel stood by his parking spot. He didn’t blink. He clicked the button on the fob and the lights flashed on the luxury crossover vehicle again. His SUV was nowhere in sight. This was definitely his new vehicle. He had been looking into a new vehicle since he had gotten a pay increase with his work load tripled with Dean out and Patience had taken a leave of absence for a family emergency. He was spread between the tech and bio division. More pay and a few more hours. He had not intended to get something so…ostentatious.

With a sigh, Castiel got in the car. He put his bag on the passenger seat. He pulled the door shut and grabbed the envelope off the dashboard and opened it.

_Castiel,_

_You are deserving of many great things. Here is_

_A thank you for everything that you do for me. Worry not._

_It is all taken care of financially. Stop frowning you don’t_

_Want to get deep lines. Enjoy your new ride._

_Love,_

_~L~_

It had been a relatively calm month. There had been no surprise or unexpected purchases. There were still blocks of missed time especially after the final shot. He had missed a week but when he came aware again there hadn’t been anyone that missed him. He had clocked in and out at work and met all obligations. He wasn’t sure what was going on. Castiel pulled out his phone and added it to his log then locked his phone in the holder already placed on the dashboard.

Castiel frowned as he went to plug in the key and realized that there wasn’t a key. He dropped the key fob in the cup holder and pressed the button to start the car. All the mirrors were already in the right place and as he buckled up the seatbelt was at the right height. He just shook his head and got on his way to Charlie’s.

“Oh no what happened to your car? Sweet ass rental though,” Dean said as he got out at the same time Castiel did.

“It’s not a rental,” Castiel shoved the keys in his pocket and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

“What?” Dean stepped closer and looked at the vehicle.

“I bought it. There was some work that needed to be done on the old one. It wasn’t worth the money. So I traded it in toward this,” Castiel hoped that his smiled was believable.

“Awesome,” Dean walked around it, “I really like it. It’s a more economical purchase, fuel efficient, and environmentally friendly. It was a good buy. I’m mad you didn’t take me with you,” he playfully shoved Castiel, “cars are like my thing ya know.”

“I thought about it, but I didn’t want to take up the little free time that you had. I looked over your reviews of cars on your blog and took everything into consideration. So it was kind of like you were there,” Castiel followed Dean to Charlie’s door. How did I come up with that lie? How is my mind working so quickly?

“Really? Cool,” Dean knocked then walked in, “sorry I’m late. The sitter was runnin’ behind. Look who I found outside.”

“Hey Dean. Cas. Come on in. You’re not late. We told you an earlier time because you tend to run late to things,” Gilda waved as she arranged drinks on a card table.

“How dare you? I have a kid. My schedule isn’t easy right now. Then why is Cas here too? He never runs late.”

“No Cas runs early as hell so we told him a later time,” Gilda grinned.

Castiel blushed and was about to object but it was the truth. On time was late.

Castiel hadn’t been over to Charlie’s. He glanced around as he kicked off his shoes. From the front door, the stairs and what appeared to be a study were to the left. The living room was to the right. As he moved into the extremely spacious room, he saw the dinning room to the back and the kitchen to the left of there. It was a very warm and inviting space full of colour and mix matched furniture. He realized it was done purposefully since none of the pieces seemed to be second hand.

“We’ve got drinks setup on each end of the room. Help yourselves. Snack foods are on the dinning room table. The bathroom is the door on the side of the stairs. There’s also one up the stairs and to the right if you need it. There are four cats currently hiding but will poke their little fuzzy heads out at some point once everyone is settled. Two guest rooms upstairs. One with bunkbeds so plenty of space if you decide you can’t make it home,” Charlie waved as she entered the room with a device that Castiel didn’t recognize. It looked almost like a stereo.

“Ooh karaoke!” Dean went to her side and began to pull wires from where they were bundled in the back.

“Yes please Mr. Tech Expert. I can never seem to get it plugged up right. I liked the old one better,” Charlie walked away and left Dean to it.

“Yeah but the old one only came with songs programmed. With this one we can add our own music and it’ll pull the lyrics from the web automatically. It’s way better,” Dean set about connecting the karaoke machine to the television that seemed to take up almost all of one wall in the living room.

“Uh I’ve never done karaoke before,” Castiel’s eyes went wide and hoped that he could think of a plausible excuse to not to participate.

“Oh boy you’re in for some fun tonight. Especially when Dean and Charlie get drinks into them. I hope you like musicals because they will pull out an entire musical. I think last time it was Grease,” Gilda chuckled as she moved the coffee table to the center in front of the two couches.

Castiel laugh, “way to perpetuate the gay stereotype Dean.”

“It was Rent,” Dean responded, “and I’m bi not gay. I like a good musical.”

“No, it was West Side Story,” Charlie called from the kitchen, “time before that was Rent and before that was One More Time with Feeling.”

“Oh yeah. Buffy night was the best. We had both Buffy board games, watched the movie, and had the show playing in the background. Who was it that dressed up like Angel?”

“That dude that Pam was dating before her and Jo hooked up.”

“Hold on,” Castiel paused as he was about to take a seat, “Jo and Pamela hooked up.”

“Oh yeah. Ellen had a fit because of the age difference,” Dean chuckled.

“It’s only like ten years if that,” Dean shrugged.

“Say that when it’s your daughter. Plus we all knew that it wasn’t gonna end in marriage. They were both rebounding from breakups. It lasted a lot longer than even I think they thought. They parted amicably and work part time at Benny’s together so that’s that.”

“I always thought the flirting was for tips. No wonder their chemistry is so palpable,” Castiel shook his head.

“Boom!” Dean stood and dusted himself off, “we’re ready to go.”

“You’re the best.”

“Alright the grill is ready to go,” Benny came in from the patio followed by a few people Castiel had only seen in passing.

“Ooh there’s gonna be grill tonight?”

“Only a few kabobs and the like. Got takeaway coming. But since it’s the first nice spring evening I wanted to utilize the backyard. There will be fire pit that Benny was so lovely to put together when I got behind on everything.”

“Hey Andrea,” Dean leaned in and kissed her cheek, “Connie good to see,” he pulled her into a hug, “I miss seein’ you every day.”

“We miss you too. But I hear things may be changing. Lisa will be out soon.”

“Yeah they’re dropping everything but the possession charges. Her prints were on the weed. Ten ounces is over what they allow for personal use. So she’ll be out as a first time offender in twelve weeks. With 500 hours of community service. She’ll get partial visitation with Ben until she finishes rehab and some other program they saddled her with. Then she’ll go to the review board to petition for full custody.”

“Well fatherhood is lookin’ real good on you,” Constance gave him another hug.

“Claire bear,” Dean pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her hair, “how’s your mom?”

“She’s doing really good Dean. She got her five-year chip last week.”

“So proud of her.”

Castiel watched as Dean greeted everyone. He folded his hands in his lap unsure if he should get up to introduce himself or wait for someone to do it. He looked over to the table with drinks. He stood and went to make himself a drink.

“Hey Cas,” Benny clapped a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze before he started to make his own drink.

“Hi Benny.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen you at any of Charlie’s get togethers before.”

“This is the first one I was able to make it to.”

“Oh boy you’re in for a good night then,” Benny laughed as he poured bourdon into two glasses. He added a splash of soda and a couple of cubes of ice to one and one ice cube to the other.

“I don’t know why the way you say that concerns me,” Castiel gave him a nervous smile as he sipped his mostly ginger ale and whiskey.

“You should be.”

The door bell rang and Castiel jumped as the Imperial March played.

“You’ll get used to. Grab that for the girls.”

Castiel walked over to the door and opened it with his drink in hand.

“Hey this is Gilda’s right?” Three otherworldly beautiful women stood on the porch.

“Uh yes. Charlie and Gilda live here. Come in,” Castiel stepped aside, “I’m Castiel. I work with them.”

“I’m Eleanor and these are my sisters Carly and Raine.”

“Nice to meet you. Go on in we’re just getting setup.”

Each smiled and batted their lashes as they walked passed Castiel. He knew that he was not interested in any of them but he could not ignore their beauty. He shut the door and followed behind them.

“Cousins!” Gilda threw her arms up and embraced them in one big hug, “I wasn’t sure if you would make it.”

Castiel stood back watched for a while. He allowed himself to get introduced to everyone. A few more people from work and the bar showed up. Charlie brought in all the food from the grill and went back to put more on. Everyone had a drink in hand and was relaxed. Castiel jumped in a few conversations once he had gotten comfortable. He even took a few hits from the blunt that seemed to have appeared from nowhere.

_See it’s good to let go. You don’t have to be so serious all the time. This is good for us._

Yeah good for us.

“Okay! Attention,” Charlie moved to the space between the dinning room and living room with a mason jar raised above her head, “now that our bellies are full and we’re warm with drink, it’s karaoke time! Tonight’s theme is soundtracks from the 80s. Every song is from an 80s movie or show. I hope y’all are ready because here we go!”

Castiel feels like he should have been surprised by Dean’s dead on Cher impersonation, but he wasn’t.

Dean pranced in front of the television without reading the lyrics, “my world was shattered I was torn apart, like someone took a knife and drove it deep in my heart,” hair toss, “you walk out that door I swore that I didn’t care,” he moved to the other side of the television with the mic in hand and a sway in his hips.

Everyone picked up at the chorus, “if I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I’d take back those words that hurt you.”

Castiel had positioned himself to the back for the crowd in hopes he’d be over looked as the jar got passed around. It had worked so far. His head had started to hurt so he had switched to water while everyone continued to drink. When his vision blurred around the edges he had used Charlie’s one cup coffee maker and made himself a mug. He was down to the last few sips.

Castiel was surprised by the amount of talent in the room. The only questionable singer had been Benny and he had just gotten a song out of his range.

“Alright everyone’s gone a few times so if you’d like you can go again or we can move on to games,” Charlie tossed back a shot and grabbed the jar.

“Cas hasn’t gone!” Constance pointed out a bit too excited.

“What? Yeah he did. He sang,” Charlie frowned and tried to pull up the memory, “hold on,” a huge grin spread across her face, “you haven’t gone!” she shuffled between everyone and held the jar out.

“So close. I was very close to getting skipped,” he sat his mug on the side table and with a sigh reached into jar and pulled one of the last slips of paper. He opened and almost rolled his eyes. It was his favorite same movie. He showed it to Charlie.

She broke out in giggles. She went back to the machine and programmed in the song gleefully. “Since this is a duet I’ll sing with you.”

“That doesn’t make it better but I appreciate it.”

Castiel stumbled a bit when his vision blurred a bit. He took the mic from Charlie.

“Ooh someone’s had a few too many drinks. Graceful my friend,” Benny teased.

“Just so you know,” even to him his voice was a little deeper than normal, “I hate all of you for getting me here right now.”

The room broke out in laughs.

Castiel turned and faced the screen even though he really didn’t need to. He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths as the music started. As soon as everyone realized what it was they clapped and cheered. Castiel looked at the screen then glanced around the room. His eyes landed on Dean. He held the look for a moment then closed his eyes.

“Now I’ve had the time of my life no I’ve never felt like this before, yes I swear it’s the truth and I owe it all to you,” he opened his eyes and he knew it looked like he was staring at Charlie as she picked up the female verse, but his eyes were over her shoulder at Dean.

Castiel even began to move as the song got to him. it was one of his all-time favorite scenes in any movie ever. He would never admit that he had spent hours learning the choreography. His eyes slipped closed another moment and he eased into the steps.

Charlie giggled as she was close to him.

Castiel realized he was watching himself from afar. It was an outer body experience as he watched himself and Charlie dance.

“There will be no lift,” he mumbled before he picked back up the song. Everyone laughed and moved in their seats.

“Nice moves Cas.”

“I didn’t know he could move like that.”

“And y’all always say he’s too serious.”

“Wow.”

“Did he just do the nose scrunch and everything?”

The song ended and everyone applauded.

Castiel bowed and grinned. He was back in his body.

“That was amazing. You have seen that movie one too many times.”

“It was my sister Anna’s favorite movie so it became mine,” Castiel ran his hand through his hair.

“I am so glad that my girlfriend is super gay because that could have put her in your bed tonight,” Gilda teased.

“I would have thought you were Johnny the way you moved.”

“Okay someone else sing or something,” Castiel huffed a laugh and grabbed another bottle of water.

Claire ended up singing ‘Don’t you forget about me’ and everyone’s attention moved on.

“That was really good. How come you never told me you could sing?” Dean followed Castiel to the kitchen.

“It wasn’t something that came up,” Castiel shrugged.

“And the dancing. Dude if you were straight and Charlie was straight y’all’d be getting down and dirty right now. I mean, Jacob definitely noticed.”

“Who’s Jacob?”

“Uh the fine hunk of man that’s been eyeing you all night,” as discreet as possible Dean pointed to the man in the jeans, tee shirt, and vest combo.

“He is kind of young don’t you think?”

“Dude you’re like twenty something and he’s like twenty something.”

“I _am_ almost thirty. He looks like he just turned twenty.”

“And?”

Castiel looked over to him again. Of course he also looked over. He smiled, winked, and lifted his beer and took a long swig. His tongue danced around the lip of the bottle and he gave Castiel a nod. Castiel felt his face warm and he just started for a minute before he spun around and moved out of his eye line.

Dean choked off his laugh as best he could before he shift out of sight as well. He covered his mouth and gave himself a moment to calm down. “Like I said. Jacob noticed. I bet you could take him back to your place right now and it would be a sure thing.”

But that isn’t what I want. Who I want. “I…I haven’t picked up anyone in quite some time. How would I even make that happen?”

“First off, keep up with the water. That cup of coffee was also a good call. There’s a hair between good whiskey dick and bad whiskey dick. I think you’re currently on the good side. Another drink might push you on the bad side.”

“What?” Castiel’s face scrunched up.

“Whiskey dick. You’re drunk or tipsy enough that you’re more than a two pump chump or your so damn tossed that you’re a limp wimp.”

“Good grief. I am definitely not a ‘limp wimp’ drunk.”

“Good.”

Things blurred again and he lost auditory function. He opened his mouth to stop Dean from talking.

 

Castiel moaned as the body was pressed close. He pulled the arms tighter. His eyes fluttered open. The bonfire was warm and bright. He leaned back into the tight embrace.

“That isn’t a flashlight you know,” soft lips kissed his ear, “whenever you’re ready we can get outta here.”

Castiel froze and turned slowly. Jacob was wrapped around him. He worked to control his face. His eyes roamed over the area. There were others around the firepit too. His eyes locked on Dean. For a moment there was a deep frown then a false smile took its place and he gave Castiel a thumbs up.

Oh okay. That’s how we’re going to play it.

Castiel turned in Jacob’s arms and kissed him then stood. He knew he was a little louder than needed, “yeah I’m good to drive now. Let’s go back to my place.”

 

Everything was foggy. He woke slowly. Am I awake? He opened his eyes. But my eyes were already open.

“That’s good baby.”

Those were definitely his hands twisted in Jacob’s hair. He tried to let go. Nothing happened.

“Your mouth was made for my cock. Fuck,” his hand trailed down to caress Jacob’s face, “relax you jaw. And you better not spill a drop.”

Jacob obeyed. Castiel watched himself fuck Jacob’s mouth.

“Gonna come so hard baby. So fuckin’ hard. Stroke your cock. Come with me baby.”

Castiel’s eyes fell shut as the orgasm washed over him. He groaned and tightened his fingers in Jacob’s hair.

 

Castiel jerked awake in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! I am so glad that we made it and that I was able to keep a scheduled update system. Again Evangeline74 CoralQueen, thank you for your endless patience. Like you never bugged me or anything. I felt guilty every time I looked at my notes and saw the prompts waiting. So much love to you! And yes there is another lol. Not gonna lie. That one is going to have to remain on the backburner a little longer. I will get to it though. I have to complete my fic for the Fic Facers Charity Auction b/c there is a very strict deadline. I am keeping my goal of working on one fic at a time. But I do promise you it will be completed. 
> 
> You may have realized that the rating above did change from Mature to Explicit. I realized that as I finished this that it was a little more sexually graphic than I remembered planning. Also, I have no idea why Dean in panties is in capital letters. I didn’t even notice it until I went to change the rating. I tried to edit it and it stayed the same *shrugs*. Middle sex scene with multiple people is mostly bottom Dean. Second sex scene near the end is bottom Cas. And the final sex scene is non penetrative so I guess it doesn’t matter, but that is where we get Dean actually in panties and not just talking about them. Just in case you need to skip over any of them.

Castiel jerked awake in bed. He looked around his room. There was no one else in his bed. He threw the sheets back and clumsily made his way through the apartment. There was no one there. There wasn’t a sign that anyone had been there. He stopped back in the bathroom. He was clean and everything was in its place. It had been a dream. He turned to leave then something caught his eye. His eyes went wide he shifted his stance to get a better look.

“What the hell?”

There was a gorgeously done tribal inspired goat’s head on the back of his shoulder.

“How had I not noticed?”

The missing week.

Castiel tried to think. He knew he had looked at himself in the mirror several times in the last few weeks. Every memory popped up and the angle just hadn’t been right. It was beautifully executed. The line work was amazing and it was clean. It would age well.

Castiel went back to his room and fell back on his bed. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the files.

“Subject has had better mode overall. Fewer down swings. Mood has stabilized and become more consistent. Was able to find what happened in the week of lost time. Subject has reported vision and hearing impairment over the last few days. Seems to be increased when there is alcohol introduced. Maintained sober ability for quite a while after several drinks where usually would be heavily intoxicated. Subjected has also advised that they are having extremely vivid life like dreams. Will keep heavily observed.”

Castiel put his phone back on the nightstand and pulled the covers up around him. It was the weekend. He would allow himself a little more downtime than usual.

 

Castiel opened his personal laptop and pulled all of his financial records. There had been no new purchases. He checked DMV. The car was registered to him. Everything was legal. He even had insurance coverage. He went back to his financial statements again. No tattoo parlor. Where had the money come from? He pulled up his computer’s history. Nothing he couldn’t account for. Even his hidden spyware he’d installed to record key strokes and history even if it was deleted was clean.

With a shake of his head he went to his password protected journal. He read over the previous days’ entries. His mood had stabilized and he was in a better mental health place than he had been in a while. He hadn’t had many off the charts in trouble but like everyone, there were down days and times it was tough to challenge his negative thinking.

As he reviewed his journals Castiel realized it’s the most social he’d ever been. He had taken up new hobbies and had even gotten signed up for volunteer work at the animal shelter.

The injections were ready. He knew it. Castiel opened the journal after jotting down a few things. He would be able to tell Charlie soon.

<<<>>> 

“I don’t know. I came home and she was in my backyard. Dog house and everything,” Dean stood at his patio door and watched Ben play with the rottweiler puppy, “two entire totes of dog supplies. She’s already finished her first few weeks of training. Got a certificate. I called the training facility and they have been told to keep it anonymous.”

“That is sooo friggin weird dude,” Charlie stood by his side and watched.

“Dogs are a lot of responsibility. This wasn’t necessarily a thoughtful present,” Castiel watched with his arms crossed. Someone was after Dean’s affection. His frown deepened.

“Dude! It’s a puppy! Don’t be grumpy at a puppy,” Charlie nudged him.

“I’m just saying that getting someone a gift that is a large financial responsibility isn’t practical,” Castiel turned away from the window.

“I’d say I agree,” Dean went to the dinning room table and picked up an envelope, “but it’s covered mostly.”

Castiel took the envelope from Dean and opened it. His eyes went wide. A check with so many zeros he couldn’t comprehend what that would look like in cash. There was also a letter. He flipped open the letter. He quickly schooled his face. It seemed that Dean had the same admirer that he had. Someone with incredibly deep pockets. He shook his head and handed it to Charlie.

“Holy shit balls!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Yeah. Like I feel like I should be worried. Whoever this is gonna come lookin’ for something in return. Right?” Dean shifted his weight from foot to foot and ran a hand through his hair, “like you can’t just give money away like that and expect nothing in return.”

“I mean,” Charlie continued to stare at the check, “possibly. Or it could be someone that was in Lisa’s life. They know you’ve been saddled with a kid temporarily and they wanted you to have a good experience. Puppies are good for children. Some people are selfless.”

“Right. Sure. Not to me. No one is like. Tawny up and disappeared when I wanted to take things to the next level. Cain got cold feet.”

“Cain was too old for you,” Charlie mumbled as she still ogled the check and held up to the light and squinted.

“Bela and Ketch both sent me the not-you-it’s-me text. Like no one wants me like this. No one would do good like this for me. Justin turned tail and ran as soon as he realized I’d have a kid temporarily then changed his number so I can’t even reach out after. My facebook friends list is slim now. Patrick will probably leave soon too.”

“Okay so you’re going to try and cash it,” Charlie finally looked away from the check, “it might not go through. It might bounce. That’ll let you know.”

“Were you even listening?” Dean threw his hands in the air.

“Charlie is right. It could just look like a grand gesture. It could also be someone trying to poach you from Harvelle Labs. Give you a big sign on bonus to get you to consider them. Didn’t you say that you had an e-mail from some other place?” Castiel took the opportunity to voice his own thoughts about his own lavish gifts. They could help him figure it all out. His money hadn’t been touched for several large purchases, it had to be an outside source.

“You got an e-mail?” Charlie stepped close to Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean gave a flippant wave, “I get at least five a year from different companies and labs that want me. Since the hydro powered train model, I get a few of them repeatedly. Most of the time I let them take me out to a fancy restaurant or buy me a nice watch. Then I send them all the I’m-not-interested response. Ellen took me when no one else would give me a chance. Before Harvelle Labs turned into what it is now. She got me when I was just tinkering in garage and skipping classes. I’m loyal. I wouldn’t be _the_ Dean Winchester without her. So if this puppy is a gift from some big wig of some lab or company I’m not interested. I’m still keeping the puppy but I’m not interested.”

“Ben seems really happy with the puppy so that’s a plus. What are you going to name her?”

Dean grinned, “she’s already been named.”

“Oh this should be good,” Charlie chuckled.

“Lita.”

“Of course you named her after a rock star.”

“I didn’t name her,” he grabbed the training certificate from the table, “it was already her name,” he handed it Castiel.

“Lita Siouxsie Janis Winchester,” Castiel just let out a loud sigh.

“Holy shit,” Charlie threw her head back and laughed, “bro whoever this is really knows you. Like hella knows you.”

“Wait,” Dean went to one of the totes and opened it, “they really do know me,” he pulled out a still in the packaging seat cover.

“Okay that’s freaky as fuck,” Charlie grabbed the car seat cover, “like they know you love your car so much they gave you a way to protect it when you put the dog in there. I can’t even!”

“Are we sure this isn’t a stalker?” Castiel narrowed his eyes and moved to look at what was in the Rubbermaid tote. He bent over and sifted through it all.

 

“Wasabi,” Dean shook hard as he laughed.

Castiel blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. He groaned and swallowed down the urge to vomit.

“You are such a dad,” Charlie laughed.

“Ben you’ve warped Dean’s sense of humor,” Patrick shook his head and grabbed a beer off the table.

“I don’t get it,” Castiel mumbled and sat back. His vision still blurred around the edges. Nausea gone and headache easing off.

“Really?” Dean shot him a look, “what did the sushi say to the bee? Wasabi.”

“Oh!” Castiel laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Good thing you’re cute,” Dean chuckled.

“I’m gonna take Lita for a walk,” Ben got up and got her leash.

“Alright. Just this block. Be back before the street lights come on. Tell Tracey I said hi,” Dean gave him a knowing look.

“What?” Ben’s eyes went wide as he knelt down to hook the leash on Lita’s collar.

“I saw you on the phone texting. You got a little girlfriend. That’s fine. Just be safe and home on time.”

Ben blushed and stood back up, “okay.”

They remained silent until Ben was gone.

“Hannah is Tracey’s mom. Ben walked Tracey home three times this week. He’s been sharing his lunch with her too. He’s got a little crush,” Dean picked up his beer and took a deep sip, “I’m gonna have to have the talk soon.”

“He’s a tween. Do you really think so?” Charlie asked as she grabbed the bowl of chips.

“Yeah. My niece said that there are kids in their school already on birth control and there was a pregnancy scare last year. It’s starting to happen younger and younger,” Patrick responded with a slight down turn of his lips.

“Damn. Okay. I guess I’ll figure it out.”

“I could do it if you’d like,” Castiel caught himself saying before he could stop himself, “I’ve had to do it before.”

“You don’t have kids?”

“My siblings do. Anael’s daughter found condoms and a vibrator while looking for something in Anael’s closet. I came home to a horrified teenager. But we had a good conversation.”

“Okay then. You know I might take you up on that. Less awkward and he digs you.”

“He likes that I help him finish the puzzle levels in video games,” Castiel gave an easy smile.

“You are very good at them. Even I get stuck on some of them,” Dean glanced at his phone, “alright. We better get going. You two are sure that you’re fine watching Ben for a few hours?” he stood and finished off his beer.

“Yeah. Go on your hot date. We’re gonna be fine.”

“We wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t acceptable,” Castiel reassured him, “we have a few work things to go over so we were going to get together either way.” With the restrictions on unnecessary overtime since they were shorthanded they had picked up to meeting outside of work to continue discussions.

“Okay. Thanks guys. Gonna hit the head then we can go,” Dean went down the hall to the half bath.

“Thanks guys. It’s rare that we can get together. I’m glad that Dean has wonderful friends that help him out. I owe you. I’ve had this planned for a bit,” Patrick smiled excitedly, “classic car show then Star Wars themed dinner.”

“No problem dude. He’s gonna love it.”

“He needs something good in his life right,” Castiel double blinked as the headache started to come back.

 

“Okay. What if we take part of CCF-1458 and combine it with 3695-BN?” Charlie bit her lip as she sat beside Castiel at the dinning room table with the tablet out.

Castiel tapped a few things on the tablet. He enlarged one of the formulas. “I don’t know. I think TE-2310 and 3695-BN and QRV-75. I think that is the base.”

“Hmm…” Charlie plugged it in, “holy crap,” she grinned slowly and sighed, “that could be it. We have to try it on Templeton two and Remy on Monday. If we do,” she punched in a few more things and opened up another section, “this,” she picked up the stylus and wrote out the steps on the screen, “and then this,” she tapped to pull up another note from a previous conversation, “I think that will be perfect. Give it three weeks then we can definitely take it to Harvelle for human trial approvals. It’ll take time to get approved and we can put in other little tweaks in it.”

“You’re a genius,” Castiel grabbed Charlie and hugged her, “perfect.”

“It is isn’t?” she smiled proudly, “now this is our secret because technically we shouldn’t have brought the entire tablet from the lab. Luckily one of us is trained to bypass all the security to access everything while were away and make it look like it was all down in office.”

“Because you are brilliant! I don’t know why you’re not in the technology division. Your mind is wonderful,” Castiel jotted down everything onto the legal pad as well. Sketched out what the next steps would be.

Charlie shrugged, “I was at first. Then Gadreel and Dean came along. My mind didn’t work on the same creative levels. Plus, I get to blow things up occasionally,” she grinned, “and be a mad scientist. And I’m not wasting my degree. I’m not a child prodigy for just shits and giggles.”

“Okay,” Ben stomped down the stairs, “I’ve finished my homework and brushed Lita. Can I play my game now?”

“Yup. We’re about finished here. Start thinking about what you want for dinner too,” Charlie quickly began to close everything on the tablet.

Castiel grabbed all their papers and notebooks together and began to shove them in his bag.

They looked at each other.

It’s safe. He didn’t see anything. No need to make a child sign an NDA.

“So we’ll try this out on Monday then we’ll meet at your place on Saturday for another study session,” Charlie whispered as she packed up her bag.

“Sounds good.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel couldn’t lookup when he heard Charlie’s voice. He was mesmerized at what was laid out before him.

“Ca-Cas what have you done?”

He heard her slam the door and rush to close the blinds. He could feel her presence as she moved around him. But Castiel couldn’t move to look at Charlie. He couldn’t respond to her. He felt himself jump when she touched his shoulder but it was only a mental reaction.

“Castiel isn’t here right now.”

Yes. That was him. Sort of. His voice was off. There was an octave difference. He couldn’t move. There was so much blood.

“Uh okie dokie. Then who am I talking to?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he stood slowly.

What’s going on? Why can’t I move? How can I not speak?

“Pssh that’s why I asked my dude.”

Oh. When did Charlie get a gun? She’s going to kill me.

_No she isn’t. She cares for you. She won’t hurt us._

What the hell? Am I responding to myself now?

_Not even close. Worry not. I have this under control._

Worry not?!

“Charmayne it’s okay.”

“Whoa boy. No one calls me by my full name, not ever. Who are you and what have you done with Cas?” Charlie stood her ground with her small handgun aimed at him.

“He’s sleep is all. He needed a little peace and quiet to help with his mood,” he lifted his hands slowly with his palms facing out. The bloody tacky as it dried made his skin feel tight.

“He’s had some type of psychotic break. Does he have DID? Are you an alt?”

“No,” he tittered, “we’ll talk about this later. Right now, as you can see, I have some clean up to do. You can most certainly keep the gun pointed at me if you’d like but I need to get this done before it stains.”

“I…I don’t even know how to respond to that. Like bro I don’t even know what’s going on. What innocent person have you killed?” she glanced passed him to the body on the floor. Her eyes went wide and her hands started to shake. The long hair and red leather jacket was a dead giveaway.

“Believe me, he was not innocent. He was in my way. I asked him nicely to get out of my way and he chose to do the opposite. I cleared my path.”

“You-you…you killed Patrick,” she looked back to him and steadied her aim, “I’m callin’ the cops.”

“If you call the cops they will arrest Castiel. Then what will you do?” he gave her a knowing look.

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!” Charlie chewed her lip as she looked between the body and the man in front of her. She gritted her teeth and scrunched her face. “Fine,” she lowered her gun and tucked it away at her back.

Maybe a back holster?

_Of course. She isn’t an idiot who tucks it in her pants._

Are you going to let me go?

_Watch and stay quiet. I have to focus. No more talking._

Charlie dropped her bag on the couch and took off her jacket. She pulled a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back. She opened her bag and pulled out a box of gloves. Charlie pulled on gloves and kicked off her shoes.

“Okay first off I hope you gave Cas a good alibi for this.”

“I’m looking at her right now,” an almost sinister grin spread across his face.

“Fuck! You’re right. I showed up early because I got free and I texted to let you know. And now I’m here,” she made a face as she knelt by Patrick’s body.

“If it makes you feel better I thought it was going to take you time to get here. I planned on having it cleaned up. Time of death is always a two to four hour gap so your appearance would still have been in the middle of that.”

“What about the doorman?”

“There was an emergency in Mrs. Jones apartment,” he grinned.

“Cameras?”

“Security had to go aid with Mrs. Jones so there may have been a device planted to loop footage without notice since the timestamp won’t change from current clock.”

“Exit plan?” Charlie made sure that Patrick didn’t have a phone on him or any other electronics. She pulled his keys to make sure there wasn’t an electronic lost key device.

“Rooftop. They are doing construction on the penthouse. They have bins up there. A safe place to hide the body since they won’t empty until the middle of the week. Giving me time to go back and get it to dismember him and take him out to the wharf.”

“Where is his phone?”

“With his laptop and a weekend bag on a train to DC. Where I have an associate picking them up,” he went to the other side of the couch and pulled a large roll of plastic.

“Okay Dexter,” Charlie gulpped and reached to close Patrick’s eyes, “you’ve got a lot of things covered. What about the cameras on the penthouse? What if they empty the bin early? What about the smell? What about the blood?”

“Disabled. They won’t. I’ve watched them for weeks. This,” he went back to the other side of the couch and dragged over a bag of kitty litter, “will keep moisture and smell limited. A little soap and water to start. Then a little peroxide. I will bag up the buckets and sponges and dispose of them across town.”

“Okay sounds like you thought this out,” she sighed and rolled out the plastic.

“It wasn’t always Patrick. It was whoever got in my way. I thought it might be you at some point.”

“Ha! Never. I’d’ve shot you.”

“I only have Castiel’s memories so that is true. He had no idea that you carried a gun,” he helped straighten the plastic.

“After all the attacks that had been happening and a couple of Dean’s dates getting mugged, I felt it was probably good that I start to everyday carry. Now I know that it was targeted mostly.”

“I see. I mean you no harm. You are no longer in my way.”

“What do you want?”

He knelt and crossed Patrick’s arms over his chest, “isn’t it obvious?”

“No.”

“Dean,” he tore the bag of kitty litter open.

“Holy shit. You’re after Dean. Oh my god! Lisa. It was you wasn’t it? The weird guy that Ben saw talking to her. The reason Tawny dipped out so quickly when she had talked about settling down. You’re the reason for all the breakups,” she smoothed out the extra layer of plastic.

“Yes of course. I thought it was working. I did not foresee him still trying. But now, he’ll take a break. He’ll give Castiel more time,” he sprinkled a layer onto the plastic.

“Cas would never want this.”

“He doesn’t know that. He doesn’t know of me. Well he does now but he hadn’t. Okay ready lift.”

They lifted Patrick and placed him on the plastic.

“Umph,” Charlie dropped him and tried not to look at Patrick again as she scooped up kitty litter from the bag and sprinkled over the body.

“It’s okay Charlie. I’ve got something to make you forget. I promise this is the right thing to do.”

“It hella isn’t but I’m also not gonna see one of my best friends get in trouble.”

“I understand. Why do you have gloves in your bag?”

“I’m a scientist. There’s always experiments waiting to happen. You can never be too prepared. I also have masks and a travel pack of cleaning wipes just in case. In my trunk there’s a hazmat suit.”

“You’re always prepared for anything,” he nodded, “that’s good. Thank you for not shooting me.”

“Thank Cas for that.”

They work quietly to get the body prepared for disposal. Charlie stood lookout while the man in Castiel’s body took the body to the penthouse. They cleaned up the blood. Charlie took a shower after he had finished in the bathroom.

“I need something to call you since you’re not Cas,” she stated as she rubbed the towel over her hair and sat down at the table.

“Call me Levi,” he entered the room back from getting the pizzas.

“Well Levi how are you here?”

<<<>>> 

“Cas?”

Castiel scrunched his face and groaned. He slowly opened his eyes.

“There you are,” Charlie smiled down at him.

“How much did I drink last night?” he put his arm over his eyes.

“Nothing. Do you remember anything from last night?”

Castiel closed his eyes and tried to pull up his memories. His eyes flashed open and he sat up in bed.

“Yeah so you do,” Charlie sighed and pressed her lips together.

“Patrick is dead,” Castiel stated in a monotone voice.

“Okay after that is there anything?”

“No. I remember seeing him on the floor of the living room,” he threw the covers back and rushed to the living. Clean. Perfect as if nothing happened.

“Okay I need you to sit down.”

He spun around and stared gaping at Charlie. He pointed to the floor and looked back and forth.

“Yup. I know the feeling. Have a seat. I am angry with you and am working very hard to contain that anger as I wear jammies covered in bumble bees.”

Castiel looked her over and she was in his pajamas. He swallowed hard and sat down.

“First off, how dare you administer anything to yourself when it isn’t cleared for human trials?! Secondly why didn’t you tell me? Thirdly are you insane?!”

“I knew that you wanted those trials. I figured if I could test it out myself it’d push it along. I knew that you would be mad. I don’t think I am but I have been losing time and apparently killed someone.”

“Alright. So I’m glad that you changed the compound a bit when we gave it to the mice because who knows how this would have turned out. The doses that you took messed with your head man. Also didn’t know you had the hots for Dean. What this drug did is something crazy. It combined your desire for Dean into an entirely different person within you. It took all your good traits and twisted them. You would have literally done _anything_ to make Dean single. Like literally. We’ll get into that later. The other you, Levi, has been taking control. We’ve got to figure out a way to get you back to normal and I can’t do that without you so we’re going to have to try a shit ton of different things. I’ve also got a person that you can talk to about everything and it won’t leave our circle. You won’t go to jail. But you’re gonna need to talk to a professional.”

“L.”

“What?”

“L is Levi. He’s been leaving me things. He got Dean the puppy!”

“Yeah. Okay then. This is amazing and terrifying but I’m here for you okay.”

“Thanks. I think I’m gonna puke,” Castiel jumped and ran to the bathroom. He made it to the toilet and let the contents of his stomach go.

Charlie showed a few minutes later and sat a glass on the counter and rubbed his back as he dry heaved.

“Yeah a dead body can do that to you. I’m sorry that you had to witness that. I wish there was a way to go back in time.”

Castiel sobbed as he clung to the bowl and hiccups started. I’m possessed. Something is wrong with me and I murdered someone.

“We’ll get through this. I promise. I’m here with you and I’ll help keep you together and sane.”

Castiel just nodded and tried to keep from getting sicker. He sipped the water and tried to clear his mind.

After several minutes of not dry heaving or vomiting, Castiel allowed Charlie to help him in the tub and bathe him. Clean and in comfy clothes he curled up on the couch and stared at the spot where Patrick had been. He groaned and closed his eyes.

Charlie placed a tray with soda crackers, soup, and ginger ale on the table. She sat across from him in the overstuffed chair.

“I know that right now you’re overwhelmed with so much emotion and concern about the actions that your body did when you were not in control. But it is so okay. I’ve got your back and this will be between us. We’ll get this figured out,” Charlie tucked her feet up.

Castiel sat up and ate slowly. He finished what he could then curled back in on himself and tucked the blanket under his chin. He felt ready to doze but it just wouldn’t come. His mind raced and he could feel himself shaking as he closed his eyes tight and pulled the blanket around him. Then he suddenly went still. His brow creased. Things were not adding up. He sat up and looked at Charlie. His mouth worked but nothing came out. He pressed his lips together and stared at her.

“Why aren’t you freaking out like I am?” narrowed his eyes and studied her.

Charlie’s eyes widen for a moment as she inhaled sharply and tugged at her ponytail. She looked away. Opened her mouth to reply then snapped it shut.

“Charlie. Who are you?”

“See…like,” she screwed her face and sucked her teeth as she twirled her ponytail, “there are a few things that you should know about me Cas,” she took a deep breath and unfolded herself from the chair.

“Tell me Charlie.”

“It’s better if I show you,” she stood and reached into her shirt, “I do have a secret,” she pulled her necklace out, “I’m not exactly human,” she took her necklace off and let it fall to the seat of the chair.

With a flicker and a soft snap, the room flooded with an unseen force that caused Castiel to shiver and cover his eyes at the suddenly splash of light. He blinked a few times rapidly to clear his vision. His eyes settled back on Charlie and his mouth dropped open.

“Fuck,” he just stared at her.

Charlie stood before him with dragonfly wings, pointed ears, her freckles more prominent, and a shimmering aura. He closed his eyes and rubbed them then opened them again. Nothing changed.

“Yeah so like I’m fae.”

“I…I don’t understand. Is this some type of trick? Did you put some thing in my food?” Castiel slowly stood and walked over to her. The blanket dropped to his feet and he almost tripped but caught himself.

“Nope. I’m not really of this realm. Oh hold,” she cleared her throat and stood taller as Castiel carefully approached her, “human. Have no fear. I come in peace. Magic is real. There are multiple universes and realms that you may not know exist out there. I come from one of those realms. I am here to learn the way of the humans,” she broke out into a grin and giggled, “that’s what I’m supposed to say when I let the cat outta the bag. Like it’s a close encounter.”

Castiel reached out and let his fingers glance over her wings.

“Dude that tickles,” Charlie shook her wings, “a steady firm touch. Light touches are so weird and kinda intimate.”

“Holy shit they’re real. You’re…you’re a faerie.”

“No,” Charlie shook her head, “just because I have wings doesn’t mean I’m a faerie. Jeez you humans and your warped sense of lore and magical history.”

“Sorry. I’m kind of limited on what I know about make believe. Though I guess it really isn’t make believe anymore,” he walked around her and looked her over.

“I get that. Especially with your upbringing and mindset. Your mind is science driven. But here we are.”

“I still don’t understand what that has to do with why you worked so well in a stressful unexpected situation. You were cool as a cucumber,” Castiel went back to his spot on the couch.

“Okay now that show and tell is over,” Charlie picked up her necklace and put it back on. Human looking again and plopped down in the chair. “Story time!”

“Why does that frighten me?”

“It should. So I came here decades ago. You think I’m this cute thirty something post grade with an incredible brain. Well I’m actually a cute thousand something with an incredible brain.”

“You’re a thousand years old.”

“Give or take a decade or two. I came here only a couple hundred years ago. As you know humanity is a bit behind when it comes to the way of life you live. We’re centuries beyond your technology and it is a total drag sometimes. Like I want to just push a button sometimes and get things done and it’s like not possible. I have to actually do the work. The biggest technological advance that you have right now is, ‘oh this so sad. Alexa play Despacito’. We’ve had that tech for decades. Your Siri, Alexa, Bixby and all that jazz are leagues behind what we have. Your roombas are just a child’s invention from before your world even existed.”

“Okay so we’re behind in technology. You don’t have to rub it in our faces,” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Sorry. I get so angry about it all the time. Gilda says that I can’t just make things like we have at home. It would throw off your timeline or some bullshit.”

“Hold on,” Castiel sat forward, “Gilda is also fae?”

“Yes. Oh that’s right. Forgot you didn’t know. Yeah, she’s one of the second fae that I met here. It was bound to be love at first sniff,” Charlie smiled softly as she talked about her wife.

“Sniff?”

“Oh ha! Humans don’t work like that. I was just cruising around trying to not be bored post World War Two. You can only have so much fun killin’ Nazis before it becomes old. So I had just settled a group of SS in their own gas chambers and was headed to catch a train out of Germany. This smell hit me. I knew right away it was someone from my realm. I looked around to make sure that there aren’t any prying eyes. I let my wings out and I zip to the source. I ended up in The Netherlands. She was at full power at the border that her magic traveled the winds to where I was. She was glorious.”

Castiel felt the tension leave as he watched Charlie get a wistful look in her eyes as she thought back to first meeting the love of her life.

“Anyway. We took care of a few Hitler supporters together, had tea, and went our separate ways. I was a totally shy punk back then and couldn’t bring myself to make a move. Then I found her again when we both came to America. The rest is history. Hmm I guess that kind of helped explain why murder wasn’t such a huge deal,” she shrugged, “I was going to go into my war-torn homeland and escaping just to survive but I think killin’ Nazi probably did the job,” she chuckled.

Castiel sat there just looking at her. Everything that she had said and shown him processing.  Charlie isn’t human. She went into clean up mode after you killed someone. She’s killed Nazi. Holy fuck she’s old. But she saved you. She worked with L to save you. You’re in her debt. She wants to help. She’s the only one that can help.

“I know that you’re probably thinking a million miles a minute right now. Just know that I’m here to help. We’re gonna figure this out together. I can call my therapist friend to come here if you don’t want to leave. But you need to talk to someone that can help for real for real and not just a sympathetic ear.”

Castiel nodded as he pulled the blanket tighter around him.

“Good. I’ll call her now. Also you should know that she’s kinda like my aunty.”

Castiel’s gaze slid slowly up to her, “another fae.”

“Sorta. She’s from the fae realm but I’m not really sure what she is. You’ll understand when you meet her.”

Charlie got up and grabbed her phone from the small dining room table.

Castiel tuned her out as she made the call. His eyes shifted back to the spot on the floor again. A flash of Patrick’s prone body with eyes open and covered in blood stared back at him. He squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed down the knot in his throat.

 

“He’s back in here. I had him go lay down for a bit.”

“Let me visit alone dearie. He doesn’t need us crowding ‘round him.”

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and pulled the pillow over his head.

“Yeh cannot hide from me young man.”

Yes. Definitely an accent. Not American.

“Come on. Let me see yeh,” she placed a gentle hand on his back and gave it a quick pat before she moved the pillow, “aha there is a person under all this here.”

“Hello,” Castiel looked up at her as he scooted up in bed. He was sure he looked a mess all sleep rumbled and exhausted.

“Hello Castiel. I’m Rowena. I am told that you had a wee bit of trauma that we need to deal with.”

Castiel understood immediately what Charlie had referred to. Even as a human he could feel there was something otherworldly about the petite redheaded woman that stood in front of him.

“I’m not here to scare or force things out of ya. I just want to help. Charlie has let me know that she had revealed her true nature. Yeh should be aware that I have heard and seen many a things that isn’t what you quite find normal in the standard sense. You can be honest with me or we can just play poker until I clean y’out of all yeh money.”

Castiel smiled softly and nodded, “I…I kinda killed someone,” he whispered, “I murdered someone with my bare hands. I took a life.”

“Yes that happened but from what I hear it was not you that did it. You were not in control of your body,” she pulled up the chair from the corner.

“But it was my hands. Who knows what else I did trying to make something happen that shouldn’t?”

“So you have a theory?”

“I did it,” Castiel swallowed hard, “I want Dean. I want him so bad. He’s my dream guy. I would do anything for him. This…this blend of medication that is supposed to help with mental health has done something to my brain and I have gone to extreme lengths to get what I want.”

“Thank you for being honest with me Castiel. I want to talk for a while then I’d like to try some hypnosis if that would be alright with you.”

“That sounds fine.”

<<<>>> 

Monday. Mondays were the devil. Castiel stretched and got up out of bed. He dragged himself through his morning routine and headed to work.

“Hey Cas!” Charlie grinned at him.

“Too much, too early,” he grumbled and headed to his locker. He shoved his bag in and hung his jacket up. He pulled on his lab coat and headed out to meet Charlie.

“You must have a case of the Mondays,” Charlie teased.

“I dunno. I just feel wiped out. I can hardly remember anything other than being so tired. Sorry that I snapped at you.”

“No worries dude. Not every day can be joyful.”

“Katrina and the Waves?” Castiel asked as he entered the lab proper.

“Everyone needs a little sunshine,” Charlie said as she bounced up and down to the beat, “I’m walking on sunshine whooo-ooa and don’t it feel good.”

“Okay crazy lady. You’re way more chipper than usual. Gilda must have been very nice to you this weekend.”

“Hush your mouth,” Charlie blushed, “also you’re not down here today. Remember you’re up in tech. I got everything handled here. Gadreel will need you for some software thing.”

“Oh jeez. Where is my head? You’re right. I was on autopilot. I’ll see you at lunch.”

“Yup!”

Castiel left his things in the locker instead of moving them to locker on the upper floor. He knew he’s most likely leave with Charlie anyway. He took the elevator up and signed in.

“Hey ya Castiel. Glad to have you back up here.”

“Hi Gadreel. No messy clean up or fur to worry about. I like it up here some days,” Castiel grinned as he headed to the work station beside Gadreel.

“Well there might be messy clean up today,” Gadreel chuckled, “we’re actually going to be test driving one of Dean’s vehicles today. So there may be a mess depending on how it goes.”

“Dean let you do that?” Castiel was genuinely shocked.

“Yeah,” Gadreel laughed, “between us because I know you are very close with him, he video chats with me almost daily. He’s been working on it. Then when he can get a sitter he’ll come in after hours.”

“Now that makes sense. That is more like Dean.”

Castiel followed all of Gadreel’s orders. He made sure that he completed the checklist for safety before he signed out the gear and suited up. It was fun to take the vehicle around the track. He hadn’t done much with the mechanics and techs. He’d mostly over seen their written works and been a go-for. They were a little more tightlipped and cliquey than the science labs.

 

Castiel took a shower in the locker room before he left. He grabbed his stuff and walked out with Charlie. He ignored her watchful eye as they chatted on the way to the parking deck. Something niggled at the back of his mind, but he brushed it off as he was tired.

“You okay?” Charlie stopped him by his car.

“Yeah just tired.”

“Maybe you should skip Dean’s and head home,” she gave him an almost hopeful look.

“I promised that I would hang out since Ben was gone with a friend for the night,” Castiel brushed her off, “plus I haven’t had a lot of time to see Dean with all the extra hours.”

“Alrighty. I’ll see ya in the morning,” she grabbed him in a tight hug.

“Uh Charlie are _you_ okay?”

“Yuppers! See ya,” she let him go and quickly went to her car.

Castiel shook his head and got in his car.

 

Castiel walked in with only a brief knock. He toed out of his shoes and hung his jacket on the new coat rack he had picked out. David Bowie’s voice greeted him as ‘Rebel Rebel’ blared. He went to the stereo and turned it down.

“Smells good,” Castiel made his way to the kitchen.

“Baked spaghetti. Garlic bread is almost ready,” Dean stood at the counter as he cut pasta into squares for easy serving.

“I thought you knew better,” Castiel sighed and took the dry white wine to the pantry and pulled out a nice red.

“Dude it’s wine. Does it really matter?”

“Yes. You want a companion wine not a hateful wine. The flavors matter.”

“I’m blaming your shitty boarding school for this,” Dean shook his head as he put a salad together.

Castiel shrugged as he riffled through the draw for the corkscrew, “I actually learned to impress a guy,” he felt his face warm as Dean looked up him, “Balthazar was very into that lifestyle. He was very posh and I wanted to impress him. Then I realized he was a little too much for me. I couldn’t live that way for the rest of my life. So we split and I have a set of skills that I wouldn’t have without him.”

“Okay. You don’t talk much about your love life.”

“It’s mostly the past,” Castiel turned his attention to the bottle as he popped it open.

“So you’re not interested in anyone right now?”

“I am currently single.”

“That didn’t answer my question exactly.”

Castiel looked up through his lashes and smiled at Dean, “I know,” he turned and went to the cabinet with the plates and started to set the table.

He felt Dean’s eyes on him as he set them each a place. Next to each other. He grabbed two glasses and took the wine to the table.

“I’ll need the plates to fix the food you know. That way I don’t have to carry everything to the table,” Dean said as he eyed Castiel curiously.

“Oh. Silly me,” Castiel took the plates to the counter by Dean. Their arms brushed as Dean reached to grab a plate to serve dinner on.

Dean cleared his throat, “could you get the bread from the oven please?”

“Of course,” oh my lawd what am I doing? Castiel grabbed the pot holder and opened the oven.

“So uh, like, who are you interested in?”

“That’s kind of my business don’t you think?” Castiel sat the pan on the stove top.

“Just curious is all. I’m pretty good at playing match maker. I could get you hooked up with him. Or her.”

“We’ve had this discussion. I’m gay.”

There was a quiet moment while dinner was served and they sat down.

“Like I know you say that, but I’ve heard about nights you’ve been to Prancer and Vixen, Colours, and Caligula’s. People have said some things and then there’s your insta. A lot of those photos,” Dean licked his lips and looked down at his plate, “are very suggestive no matter what gender.”

“I have made a lot of new friends. I do need to watch my drink intake while I’m out. I make have partaken in several more drinks than I typically do,” Castiel chuckled, “does it make you uncomfortable?”

“No. Not at all. I’d like to go out with you to one of the clubs. You seem to have a lot of fun. I could use some of that. Things have been kinda heavy lately and I could let loose a bit. And I’d like to be around people I like ya know.”

“We could go this weekend. There’s a drag pageant this weekend at Caligula. You’ll like that and the after party is there too so we wouldn’t have to change venues.”

“Okay sounds good,” Dean picked up his glass and took a healthy gulp. He poured a little more in his glass and topped off Castiel’s as well.

Castiel watched as they ate when Dean would make sure that his glass was never empty even though Dean had started only serving himself water.

Dinner finished and cleanup taken care of they went to the living room.

“Dr Sexy or a movie?” Dean asked as he turned off the stereo.

Lita made herself known and yipped at Dean. He walked to the back door and let her out.

“The new Guillermo Del Toro film is on Netflix now right?” Castiel settled on the couch warm from the wine and a pleasantly full belly he was comfy and relaxed.

“Are you sure? You don’t usually like those types of movies late.”

“I’ll be fine. All else fails I’ll just have to stay here so I don’t go home where I’ll be alone,” Castiel teased.

“Yeah. Good idea,” Dean nodded and picked up the remote.

Netflix didn’t connect. He tried Hulu and the other streaming services. He grabbed his phone and his phone wasn’t connected to the Wi-Fi either. With a groan, Dean got up and went to the router. He knelt down and began to fiddle with the cords.

Castiel’s eyes went wide. Blue lace shown above the waistband of Dean’s lounge pants. Dean had on panties. He felt his breathing increase and his pulse raced. He swallowed hard and closed his eyes.

“Dude you okay?”

“Yes,” he all but squeaked.

“Sure okay,” Dean shook his head and plopped back down on the couch. Closer to Castiel than before.

“Too much wine,” Castiel jumped up and went to the bathroom.

Castiel locked the door behind him and leaned against the counter. He hung his head and worked to get himself under control. He got his breathing leveled then looked up at the mirror. He double blinked. His reflection had seemed fractured for a moment. He shook his head and went to the toilet once he realized he did indeed have to go. He relieved himself and washed his hands. He splashed his face with water and made sure he was calm before he headed back out. He took a deep breath and sat back down in the smaller space.

Dean had left just enough space for him.

“Got it working. And there’s a bottle of water for you,” Dean nodded to the side table.

“Thank you.”

 

Castiel had snuggled into Dean and drifted off. He blinked rapidly to clear the sleep from his eyes. He zoned back in and caught the end of the conversation.

“Okay. Just call me in the morning to come pick you up. This is only because tomorrow is a teacher’s work day. Don’t think sleep overs in the week are gonna be a thing. Love you too kiddo. Later,” Dean hung up and placed his phone on the table. He stretched his arm and tucked around Castiel’s shoulders.

Castiel looked up and caught Dean’s gaze. His pulse was back rapid and he felt like his breaths were coming too short. He parted his lips and lifted his chin.

Dean leaned down. His eyes flicked down to Castiel’s lips.

Castiel closed his eyes as soon as their lips met. The kiss he had only dreamed of. It was hesitant at first. Then a little more pressure but still gentle. Dean cupped his jaw and Castiel moaned into the next press of their lips.

Dean pulled back and leaned his head against Castiel’s as he pulled him into a better position, “it’s me right? The person you’re interested in.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered as they shared a breath, “why do you think that?”

“Cas,” he brushed a soft kiss against his temple, “you’ve been here for me. No matter what. You’ve always made yourself available. Through all the crap with Lisa, break up after break up, and when I got ghosted by someone I thought really like me. You’re always here.  You’ve been a bigger part of Ben’s life than his own dad. Please Cas, tell me it’s me.”

Castiel answered him with a kiss. Deeper and a tad bit sloppier.

Dean pulled Castiel as close as he could without having him in his lap. They kissed heavily for a few minutes before Castiel pulled back.

“Dean I’m a little tipsy. We can’t do this while I’m not clear in my mind.”

“I figured it’d be easier. I know you get nervous.”

Castiel shook his head and grinned, “did you ply me with wine so I’d be more susceptible to your advances?”

“Not really,” Dean blushed, “it was more for me. If you were relaxed then I would be relaxed. I’ve been thinking about this. About you.”

“I don’t think now is a good time,” Castiel pulled back and ran a hand over his face, “I cannot believe I’m saying this, but you have to get yourself where you’re happy with you then we can do this. Your relationship with you needs to be good before you invite me in for more than friendship. No matter how much I really want to take you upstairs and have a good look at you in the blue lace.”

Dean dove in for another kiss. He pressed a hard kiss and licked into Castiel’s mouth before he sat back breathing heavy.

“You’re right. I know that but god I want you to take me apart.”

“I want more than sex from you. I want it all. So we need to make sure that you’re in a good place where that’s what you want too. Believe you me, I am struggling very hard right now to keep to myself.”

“I should, uh, probably go take care of this before we continue,” Dean blushed as he cupped his erection.

“We both should,” Castiel licked his lips as he looked at the size the bulge in Dean’s pants.

“I’ll go upstairs. There’re supplies in the medicine cabinet.

Dean hopped up and went upstairs.

Castiel groaned as he pressed his and to his groin. Yes I need to take care of this. He was back in the bathroom seated on the lid of the toilet. His slick hand stroked quickly up and down as he squeezed his eyes shut and imagined Dean beautifully spread out under him. It didn’t take him long to climax. He cleaned up and went back to the couch.

“Hey,” Dean said shyly as he entered the room.

“Yeah hey.”

“Maybe forego the rest of the movie and just go to bed?” he avoided Castiel’s gaze long enough to let Lita back in for the night. He gave her quick ear rubs and made sure her water bowl was full.

“Sounds good actually.”

“You can, um, share if you’d like. I swear I won’t try anything.”

Castiel smiled, “okay,” he reached down and petted Lita’s head before he followed Dean upstairs.

Castiel borrowed some of Dean’s pajamas and got in the bed. They lay on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

“Okay yeah this is awkward. I need to be comfy. You’re the big spoon come on,” Dean turned over and lifted his arm.

“Thank the gods,” Castiel scooted close and wrapped his arm around Dean and pulled him to his chest.

“So much better. Night Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Good night Dean.”

<<<>>> 

Castiel woke and lay there. He was in bed with Dean. He had spent the night. With Dean. He had kissed. Dean. Dean lay on his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. He was snuggled into Castiel and Castiel didn’t know what to do with those feelings. He had wanted that moment for so long. Now that he had it, he wasn’t sure where to go.

“You’re thinking too hard and too loud,” Dean mumbled.

“I am. I Definitely am.”

“One day at a time. We take it one day at a time,” Dean shifted and pressed his face to Castiel’s neck and pulled him closer.

“Mmm hmm. I need to get up for work. I have to go home for clean clothes,” Castiel ran his hand through Dean’s hair.

“Yeah I know.”

“I’ll see you this evening at the bar.”

“Yeah.”

They lay together for a few more minutes. Dean grumbled as he got up and went to the bathroom.

Castiel pulled on his clothes from the previous night. He went down and let Lita out into the backyard then went back upstairs. He went to the bathroom in the hall and relieved himself and washed his face. He scrubbed his finger across his teeth with Ben’s toothpaste. He rinsed his mouth and returned to Dean’s bedroom.

“Yeah. I’ll be there shortly,” Dean hung up.

“Everything okay?”

“Ben wants pool clothes. Apparently his friends parents are taking them to the beach today.”

“That’ll be fun. I have to get going. I let Lita out so don’t forget to let her back in before you go,” Castiel hesitantly kissed Dean’s cheek, “have…have a good day.”

Castiel scurried from the room and down the stairs. He pulled on his shoes and jacket and was gone without a look back.

 

Castiel looked down at the bend of his arm confused. He blinked and tried to remember where he had gone on lunch. Then he rounded the corner to the lab and saw the sign. Blood drive. He had somehow forgotten. He went back to the lab with Charlie.

“Did we know in advance about the blood drive?”

“Uh yeah. Like you helped get people to sign up. Something about how you helped after some natural disaster and it was important especially if it was a rare blood type.”

Castiel observed Charlie. There was something about the way she answered that struck him wrong.

“Did you remember to get your cookie after? You’re lookin’ a little woozy,” she studied him closely.

That’s right. You have to eat. Stop being suspicious of your friends. “No I didn’t. I don’t think. It’s a little fuzzy to be honest.”

“I’ve got a granola in my desk. It’s all yours. Can’t have you passin’ out in here,” her smiled was a bit off but he let it go.

“Yes. I’ll get that. I’ll be right back.”

Castiel went to the room off the side and to Charlie’s desk. He munched on the granola and pulled his phone from his pocket. He went to his e-mails and calendar. Sure enough, there was stuff about the blood drive dated back to over a month ago. He accepted it and put the phone back in his pocket.

 

They finished up in the lab and headed to the bar. Dean was already there when they showed up. He had gotten their favorite corner booth.

“Patience and Kevin will be in shortly. Did you order food? I don’t want to have to wait?” Charlie scooted into the booth.

“Yes your highness I made sure that I ordered all the food and the first round of drinks so they’d be here on time and you wouldn’t have to wait,” his eyes lingered on Castiel before he turned his attention to Charlie.

Charlie looked between them.

Castiel felt his face heat up.

Luckily the server showed up with their drinks before anything could be said.

“Appetizers will be out shortly,” Claire put down their drinks.

“Thanks.”

“Thank you for talking to Benny and helping me get this job,” Claire smiled at Dean and headed back.

“You got her this job?” Castiel smiled approval.

“Yeah.”

“Even though Dean isn’t her foster parent anymore he still takes care of her.”

“What?” Castiel paused before he took a drink, “you were Claire’s foster parent?”

“Yeah,” Dean ducked and took a swig of beer, “her dad disappeared and her mom didn’t take it well. Claire was put in the system. I took her in until she found a real family. Her mom came around a few years later once she’d been in rehab for a year.”

“I did not know what.”

“Meh,” Dean shrugged, “I don’t really advertise other people’s past ya know. Not my place. How’d you think I knew Claire?”

“I never really thought about it.”

“Oh okay.”

“You’re a good man Dean,” Castiel smiled and finally took a sip of his drink.

“Yeah okay whatever,” Dean just rolled his eyes and shook head as if it was nothing.

Food had just been put on the table when Patience and Kevin showed. Constance was right behind them.

“Food,” Kevin happily loaded a plate with a little of everything, “if I had to eat rice or phở one more day I was going to murder something.”

“So I take it mama Tran is still here?” Dean grinned.

“Yes and ‘American food is no good for you. Too fatty and greasy. You have gotten chubby. You need to eat better’,” Kevin did a perfect impersonation of his mother.

“Chubby? Where? Your body is exceptional in every way,” Patience picked up food and placed it on the plate.

The table grew silent and stared. She realized too late and looked at everyone with wide eyes.

Charlie held out her hand, “pay up.”

“I, uh, oh man,” Patience grimaced, “sorry,” she whispered.

“Well then,” Kevin smiled, “hey guys Patience and I are dating. We were running late because we had sex and lost track of time.”

“Oh boy,” Castiel pulled out his wallet and handed Charlie a twenty.

“Kevy,” Patience shot him a look.

“It’s all good. Dean has revealed way more about his personal life than we ever will. Now that the cats outta the bag it’ll make things easier.”

“There isn’t a rule against dating people that you work with at Harvelle’s. I mean, my wife and I work together there. You are gonna be fine. Just drop by HR when you get a chance so that it can be on paper,” Charlie counted the money she had gathered.

“Okay. Okay. This is okay.”

“Speaking of your love life,” Kevin turned to Dean, “who’s your conquest of the month?”

Castiel watched Dean carefully.

“With havin’ Ben it doesn’t leave too much room for a relationship. I was gonna try with Patrick, but he ghosted me. I think it’s time to focus on just me and my personal future,” he glanced at Castiel before he looked back to Kevin, “if someone comes along during that time then I’ll give it a go but I’m not hookin’ up with anyone right now.”

“Oh wow. That’s a first. You’ve had more partners since I came to the labs than I have in a life time. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just, it’s just, like dude you being single is weird.”

“I know. But I think when it’s meant to be it’ll happen. Right now I have a kid to worry about and a puppy.”

“Okay then.”

The topic quickly changed and they settled with catching up since they were all on separate projects in the labs.

 

Castiel took a longer shower and set the new shower head to massage and let the water relax his muscles. Once dried and dressed he went to his desk. He opened up his password protected files. He turned on the camera.

“It’s been a week since my last update. Nothing has changed. The subject seems to be steady. Mood has held. Only side effects are a few blackouts and some memory loss. Nothing seems to come of them any longer. Last black out that impacted the subject was the third tattoo. There has been no more spending. Financials are stable. Must find a way to get the donated blood back. Haven’t figured out a way for that. It is currently being stored in the bio labs until pickup once the drive is done. It shouldn’t be too hard. Looks as though if it gets administered in capsules will need to be taken two or three times a day to limit side effects. It’s taken a month for the subject to be without the major side effects. Will see how long it takes for the memory loss and blackouts to conclude. It’s days between blackouts now. Hopefully soon there will be none. End logs,” he closed out with the date and time.

Castiel pulled up the written journal. He checked off the steps he’d taken. The donation of blood would be good for his next blood tests he needed to perform. It would save him time and efforts. He would just have to get into the vault without getting caught. His badge didn’t allow him access and he didn’t know the code. He would have to figure it out. He secured his files and closed the computer.

Castiel jumped when his phone’s text alert went off. It was late. Who could be texting me? He grabbed his phone and smiled. Dean.

 **Dean from work:** hey so Ben is going to visit his mom’s family this weekend. They’re finally back in town from their retirement getaway. Want to spend the entire weekend doing something and not just the drag show?

That sounds wonderful. Do I need to plan anything else?

 **Dean from work:** naw I got it.

I really need to change his contact details now that I know him. Castiel laughed to himself.

Of course you do. I look forward to whatever it is you have planned.

 **Dean from work:** it’ll be enjoyable promise 😉

I’m sure that I will. I need to get to bed now.

 **Dean from work:** right g’night

Good night Dean

 **Dean +car emoji beer emoji green heart+:** xoxo

Castiel smiled and headed to bed.

<<<>>> 

“Cas,” Dean licked his lips as Castiel grinded back on him.

What’s going on? How come I can’t control what I’m doing? Where are we? Is this the pageant?

_It’s the after party. You need to relax and release some of that built up tension. Worry not. I promise you a good time._

What?

Then his thoughts ceased. He could only watch as he, no not him, as his body existed without him being in control. Dan Reynolds’ voice played over the sound system as Levi moved against Dean.

“you can’t fight the friction, so ease it off. Can’t take the pressure, so ease it off,” the music thrummed through him.

He could tell that Dean was shy as his hands hesitated on his body. Levi pressed back against Dean and yanked his hands down and helped him moved them over his body.

“This is…are you sure about this?” Dean’s voice was strained as he took the hint and allowed his hands to roam.

“If it’s too much, I can find affection elsewhere,” Levi pushed off and pretended to move away.

“No!” Dean pulled him.

Levi chuckled darkly, “that’s what I thought.”

They danced for a few more songs before Dean excused himself to the restroom and to grab more drinks.

Levi spotted a beautiful man to hold his attention until Dean returned. Levi smirked and sauntered over to the man as he shyly watched him venture over.

“Hi,” he was taller than he had thought from a distance.

“Hello handsome. You all alone?” Levi started to sway as ‘Black Velvet’ began to play.

“Sorta. Sapphire is getting changed for her number. I’m her brother.”

“It’s good to have a supportive family,” Levi draped his arms over the makes shoulders, “what’s your name?”

“J…Jake,” he swallowed hard and tentatively wrapped his arms around Levi, “your date gonna be upset you’re dancin’ with me?”

“We share really well,” he got as close as he could without moving Jake.

“Oh.”

Levi let his lips brush against Jake’s but didn’t press forward into an actual kiss. Jake’s hands trembled slightly as he clutched Levi closer.

“Uh Cas?”

Levi lifted his eyes and stared into Jake’s.

“Cas,” a little more urgent.

“Your date’s calling,” Jake whispered against his lips.

Levi smirked. Oh right. Cas. That’s him. He had forgotten. He turned slowly but didn’t let go of Jake.

“Uh hey,” Dean stood with two drinks in his hands and looked a tad concerned.

“I found us a friend,” Levi smirked.

Dean looked from Levi to Jake and back. He studied the image of him pressed against the gorgeous black man. Dean lifted one drink and drained the glass and followed it with the other. He placed the glasses on the table and walked over to Jake and Levi.

Levi turned back and watched Jake as Dean approached them.

Jake was on edge until Dean pressed against Levi and didn’t start to make a scene. Jake relaxed.

Hands were everywhere. As the song switched they switched places. They groped and petted each other. They switched places again. Levi pulled Dean into a deep kiss at the same time he pulled Jake tighter into their grip.

“Fuck,” Dean gasped as he felt their erections ever present against him. He was in the middle and couldn’t get enough. He turned around and grabbed Jake into a kiss.

“Yes. Taste him,” Levi whispered into Dean’s ear, “you want him?”

Dean moaned.

“You can have him. Right Jake?”

Jake pulled back gasped, “I…I,” he panted, “I need to tell Sapphire I’m leaving.”

“We’ll be right here,” Levi grinned and gave him a quick kiss.

Jake nodded and went to let Sapphire know.

Dean spun around, “Cas what,” he licked his lips and ran his hand through his hair, “what is this? We haven’t even like been together. We agreed that I’d wait. We’d wait and now you’re orchestrating a threesome?”

“You’d wait for a relationship. This is just sex. And if you think a threesome isn’t enough. I spy a gorgeous woman eyeing us.”

Dean turned to where he had looked off to.

She was extremely attractive. Statuesque, ambiguous ethnicity, and very interested in them.

Levi motioned her over. Jake rejoined them shortly after.

“Jake this is Daniella. She’ll be joining us this evening. Is that alright with you?”

Jake’s eyes went wide for a moment then he nodded.

“Very good. Let us head back to my place. I have a new king size bed that needs breaking in.”

 

After a group shower that proved less challenging than originally thought, Levi guided Dean in between Daniella’s legs. Jake caressed her as he stroked himself.

“Beautiful. All of you. Jake feed her that perfect dick of yours. I’ve got to get Dean ready for us,” Levi pulled Dean’s hips up and spread him open and began to kiss and lick him.

Dean moaned as he worked Daniella over with his mouth and fingers.

Levi pulled back and grabbed the lubricant and watched as Dean ate out Daniella and Jake slowly fucked her mouth. “Jake press Dean’s face into her. He needs to make sure that she’s getting what she deserves.”

Daniella’s garbled response as soon as Jake firmly pushed Dean’s head down was exactly what he needed to hear.

“Very good. You can bring her quickly. She deserves to have the first orgasm. Make sure you kiss her through it. Lick her properly to achieve a second orgasm right after the first.”

Levi slathered a generous amount of lubricant on Dean and then his fingers. He started with one finger then quickly added another.

Daniella found her first orgasm as Levi was three fingers deep in Dean. A second quickly followed and she had to pull off of Jake.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck!” she shivered and gasped as Dean worked her through the next.

“That’s my girl. Claim yours. Jake here’s a condom. You’re going to fuck her while Dean fucks her face,” Castiel grabbed the condom from the table and tossed it to Jake while he worked his fingers in Dean.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Dean panted.

“We’ve got all night.”

They shuffled into the new positions.

“She’s so wet,” Jake eased into her while Levi got behind Dean.

“Good. You’ll be able to get in a good fucking before she comes again. Dean darling lean forward a bit. Daniella can take your dick while I get deep in you. She’ll tell you when you’re allowed to come.”

Dean whimpered and shifted his angle. Since he was close Dean kissed Jake as Castiel slowly pushed into him.

“So tight and perfect. Dean you feel so good.”

As he had warned it didn’t take Dean long to be on the edge of climax. Daniella tapped him to let him know it was okay as soon as her next orgasm was approaching, and Jake started to pound into her. It was like a domino effect and they all orgasmed within moments of each other.

The night continued on as they engaged in several different positions and sexual acts. It was a night that Levi was sure that none of them would forget. He watched as they slept huddled together in his bed. Dean curled up against him. Right where he belonged.

<<<>>> 

Castiel woke slowly and stretched. He rolled over. His eyes went wide. He was in Dean’s bed. He tried to remember how he’d ended up there. The last thing he remembered was Dean at the pageant show. He turned and saw his phone on the nightstand. He stretched as he tried to not disturb Dean. He checked the time.

“What the hell?”

A week had gone by. His breathing went erratic and his heart began to pound. He felt light headed. He had never lost time like that. He all but shoved Dean off of him and got up. He unplugged his phone and went to the bathroom.

“Whaaaa,” Dean responded as Castiel slammed the bathroom door.

Castiel checked his financials first. He’d gotten paid and there were no extravagant purchases. His calendar and to do list were all up to date and things checked off. He hadn’t been out of touch. He closed his eyes and worked to control his breathing. He sat the phone down on the counter and turned on the sink. He splashed colder water on his face. Then leaned over the sink as he tried to organize his thoughts.

The lightheadedness got worse and he tipped his head back. Cool water dripped down his neck and chest. He began to shake as his mind grew distorted as he tried to remember. After a few minutes when he thought he was fine, he grabbed up his phone and turned to leave. The room tilted and he tried to grab the counter. He knocked everything on it over. He couldn’t get his arms out as the floor rushed up and things started to darken.

 

“Please be okay. Please be okay. Jeez this is my fault. I shoulda never let you talk me into salvia.”

Castiel grimaced and groaned as he tried to sit up.

“Cas!”

“Too loud,” he grumbled and smacked his lips. His mouth was horribly dry.

“Sorry,” Dean whispered, “can you open your eyes?”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open. Dean’s worried face loomed over him.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean smiled softly, “heya Cas. Don’t scare me like that. Charlie is on her way. I didn’t want to take you to the hospital in case they ran a drug test.”

“I…I don’t do drugs,” Castiel tried to wet his mouth and throat.

“Yeah right,” Dean chuckled and reached for the nightstand. He handed a bottle of water to Castiel.

Castiel opened it and sipped at it greedily but carefully to not make himself sick.

“Your colour is returning. That’s a good sign. Remind me not to mix alcohol and salvia. You were out like a light.”

“I don’t do drugs,” Castiel repeated once he felt he could talk without drying out more.

“Dude you’ve done more experimenting in the last couple of weeks than I did as a kid.”

Castiel made a mental note to add that to his logs. He had blacked out and partook in activities that he normally wouldn’t.

“It must be the new medication my doctor put me on. I am not interested in drugs,” Castiel tried to justify as he continued to sip the water.

“Dude you’re a total pot head.”

“Marijuana doesn’t count. It’s not a controlled substance,” Castiel rolled his eyes and handed Dean the empty bottle.

“Okay.

“Dean? Cas?” Charlie called.

“Up here!”

Castiel flinched and covered his ears.

“Oops sorry.”

Charlie entered with a backpack and a messenger bag. She wore a deep frown and her brow was creased deeply as she approached. “Well he’s awake now.”

“Yeah only for a few minutes,” Dean stepped back from the bed.

Charlie looked him over then sat her bags down. She immediately pulled out a swab and cleaned the area above the bed, took a large command hook and mounted it on the wall. She turned back to her backpack and pulled a bag of clear liquid from the backpack and hung it on the hook. She pulled out a small first-aid kit then grabbed Castiel’s arm. She cleaned an area then without a word jabbed Castiel and switched the clip over to allow the liquid to flow. Charlies taped the cannula in place in place.

“Gotta keep you hydrated,” Charlie’s voice was tight but etched with worry.

“That kind of hurt,” Castiel frowned up at her.

“Serves you right for scaring us like that.”

Charlie pulled out more supplies and took his vitals. She shushed them every time they tried to talk. She pulled a syringe and added the contents to the IV. Once she finished caring for him she sat back and crossed her arms.

“You mister have been reckless this week. I don’t know what’s gotten into you but believe me you’re lucky I like you and your dumbass boyfriend over there. You two are gonna be death of me.”

“Sorry.”

“As you should be,” her expression softened and she dropped her arms, “I’m glad you’re okay. I warned you when you got the drugs that you have to be careful. Next time you’ll know better.”

“Yes I will,” Castiel worked to keep his face neutral.

“And don’t let your boyfriend talk you into things.”

“Not boyfriends,” Dean grumbled.

“You do almost everything together, literally text each other first thing in the morning and right before bed, and you make goo-goo eyes at each other. You’re boyfriends and you just need to come to terms with it. And stop sleeping with other people. Dean, you need to make him some real food. Carbs. The good kind not the pointless kind.”

“Okay,” Dean nodded and continued to look at Castiel with a deep frown.

“I mean right now.”

Dean scrambled to his feet and down the stairs.

Charlie stood and quietly walked to the door and shut it. She turned back and looked at Castiel seriously. She said a string of words in a language he didn’t understand.

“Excuse me?”

 

Castiel woke as Charlie unhooked the IV.

“You’ll be good now. You didn’t vomit Dean’s food and you finished one bag. Just take it easy.”

Castiel frowned, “did you just get here?”

“Dude you really were outtuva it. I gotta get home. Gilda and I have plans. If you need anything text me. Only if it’s an emergency though.”

“I must have been really exhausted,” Castiel dragged a hand over his face and stifled a yawn.

“No worries. Take a shower. Put on comfy clothes and cuddle with Lita. She’s good at healing you with puppy love,” Charlie smiled as she packed up her bags.

“Will do.”

Castiel didn’t walk Charlie out. He took her advice and took a nice warm shower. He pulled on Dean’s lounge wear and headed downstairs. He settled on the couch while Dean finished up his call. Lita stood by the couch and looked him. He patted his lap and she hopped up.

“You’re gonna spoil her.”

“Like you haven’t,” Castiel pulled her close and nuzzled while she licked his face.

“You slept quite a while. Ben will be home shortly. I ordered pizza. Figured we could find something to watch and enjoy the night in for a change.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

_So domestic._

Castiel looked around. He frowned. He must still be tired.

<<<>>> 

“Calming breaths. It’s okay. You did good calling me. It’s gonna be okay.”

Charlie? Castiel swayed side to side. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t move his arms. His mouth tasted like copper and something smelled sweet but mulled. He tried to open his eyes but struggled to even keep his breathing even. His hands were tacky. Mind foggy. There was a sharp prick in his arm. He frowned and tried to turn in the direction he felt Charlie.

“Gonna lay you down.”

Castiel groaned in a noncommittal way. He was pliant in her arms as she shifted him.

“Aye yai yai. Come sweet pea. We’ll take good care of yeh.”

Castiel frowned. The voice was familiar but he couldn’t remember why. There were two sets of hands on him and they lifted him before they lay him on a hard flat surface. Herbs. Fire. Incense. He could always rely on his sense of smell when he couldn’t see or hear properly. His head lulled to the side.

“With doing this dearie there’ll be a long period of time where his memory will return before I can block it again. You sure you want to go about it that way?”

“We don’t have a choice. It’s gotten hella bad. He’s lost so much time and the things that Levi got up to while he kept Cas asleep. I had to run a full panel on him last month to make sure he hadn’t contracted anything. And I’m pretty sure that he stole the rest of the blood from the fake blood drive.”

Castiel’s frowned deepened and he tried to reach out or speak. It was like he wasn’t in control. His body didn’t respond to him. His voice sounded without his permissions.

“Do you really think you witches can contain me?” sinister laughter spilled from his lips.

“Oh Levi you have no idea who you’re fuckin’ with,” Charlie replied.

“Here put this in his mouth,” Gilda was close to his side.

“Thanks. Keep his ass shut up until we get Cas back.”

But I’m right here? How am I talking when I’m not talking?

_Oh little boy you have no idea. But worry not you will soon. We will get out of these bindings and teach these three a thing or two._

What? Who’s there? What the hell is going on?

“You are confident this will work Rowena?”

“Yes. I would not have suggested it if I felt otherwise. Now, let’s begin.”

Castiel screamed. But why? Why am I screaming? He stopped screaming and tried to calm the antsy anxious feeling that swam through him. He tried to sit up only to realize he was tied down. His eyes were covered and the air was filled with too many smells to separate.

Memories like watching a clip show flowed through his mind. He began to weep. There were times he knew that he wasn’t in control, but he witnessed what his body went through without his permission. Levi continued to repeat over and over in his mind. So much money spent. Overwhelming acts of the sexual nature. Castiel felt himself blush. Then the blood. The murders. He felt bile rise.

The restraints were quickly unlatched. Hands were on him and turned him to his side.

“It’s okay. Let it all out. That’s why we ungagged you. We knew that it would happen,” Charlie rubbed his back as he vomited.

Castiel drifted in and out and dry heaves occasionally shook his body. He didn’t bother to open his eyes when Charlie removed the blindfold and helped him into a tub. He was clean and in and overly comfortable bed piled high with pillows and blankets. He let exhaustion take him.

 

Castiel stretched and rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. He didn’t recognize the room. Charlie was in a chair by the bed sleep. He reached out and shook her.

“Hmm?” she woke slowly and grumbled as she waited for consciousness to settle on her.

“Charlie.”

“Oh thank the gods you’re awake,” Charlie launched herself at him and hugged him tight as they fell back on the bed.

“I think I am. But I am also very confused.”

“I figured as much,” she left him go and sat down next to him. She drew back and slapped him as her face turned stern. “You friggin idiot. I am so pissed at you.”

Castiel rubbed his cheek, “déjà vu.”

“I bet it is. Your memories should come back. It’ll take time for everything. Things may be scattered without any context but they’ll come back. Then we’re wiping them again.”

“You-you’re a faerie.”

Charlie rolled her eyes, “I am fae but not a faerie. I’m not going over that with you again yet.”

“Rowena. That was who it was. She’s not a therapist. You lied to me.”

“Only sorta,” she shrugged, “she is a therapist but it wasn’t why I called her here. I needed her skills.”

“Her witch skills?”

“Yeah something like that. How much do you remember right now?”

Castiel looked at his hands folded in his lap, “I think I might have DID. There was someone else in control of my body. My thoughts and actions weren’t my own.”

“Not really DID.”

“I hurt people. I,” he swallowed hard and clasped his hands tight together, “I murdered people. I had a lot of sex. And I experimented with drugs. I was not myself.”

“Okay so pretty much everything. Let me tell you what I did from my side,” Charlie shifted to get more comfortable before she launched into her side of things, “I found you out when Patrick was killed. I revealed what I was to you and I called Rowena. Rowena built a type of playpen in your mind. We locked Levi in there as best as we could. It worked for a while. Then he got back in control. I worked with her and Gilda to come up with a solution. I started administering new medication to you. Rowena set a password up so to say so that I could put you to sleep without waking Levi and still work with your consciousness. Like hypnosis.”

“Wait,” Castiel shook his head, “you put a spell on me and drugged me?”

“Says the guy that took untested serum and medication without telling anyone thus unlocked part of his mind that took control of him,” Charlie raised and eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“Point made. How did you know what I had done?”

“After the first night, when I put you under I asked you everything. You gave me your passwords and I was able to review all of your notes and recordings. Dude. You were so sick. Like you expelled from both ends for days and said nothing. You could have died from dehydration and exhaustion,” she shook her head, “all in the name of science.”

“You wanted the human trials so bad,” he looked away, “I wanted to help.”

“I know,” she reached out and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused.”

“To be honest it was scientifically amazing. I’ll show you all the tests and things I put you through. Levi was really helpful when he wasn’t being a complete douche.”

“Where did he get the name?”

“Dunno. He never said.”

“I killed people,” he scrubbed his hands over his face.

“Yes and no. Having talked with you both, you wanted to be a bad boy for Dean,” she smirked, “the alterations that you did to the drugs triggered something to happen in your frontoparietal matrix. I’m not a brain specialist so I have sent the scans out to a trusted doctor to look and tell me what was going on. You didn’t have a new personality it was part of your personality that figured out how to put other parts of your personality to sleep. He wanted nothing but to better your life and get Dean by any means necessary. Which I mean, insane but romantic. If he had been his own person it was definitely someone I would tell all my people to stay away from. Psychopath for sure. But because the feelings were based in your reality and love for Dean it was kinda cute.”

Castiel groaned and flopped back on the bed, “Dean was so receptive to that version of me. What am I going to do now?”

“Doesn’t matter. As far as everyone knows right now Gabriel had a family emergency and you had to fly home. I’m not allowing you outta here until we know you’re at one hundred percent again.”

“Where is here?”

“A safe house that we keep for fae in need.”

“Where is Levi now?”

“Rowena, Gilda, and I worked to remove him from you. We created a vessel for him. Someone had to pay for the murders and uh ruining Lisa’s life. And Tawny and Bela and Ketch. We’ve got him as a stalker of Dean’s and that’s why these things happened around him. Dean isn’t going to be okay so when you ‘get back’ you’re going to have to be super supportive. I am referring him to Rowena so that we can control the narrative a bit.”

“Remove him?” Castiel tilted his head and stared at her.

“Magic. You’re good at science but magic is definitely not your thing. So let’s just leave it at that. He’s no longer your problem and we tidied up everything else. Someone needed to pay and I was not going to allow you to go down for it.”

Castiel nodded.

“Also I transferred his money into your accounts after moving it to a million other places so that they can’t follow the money when they start investigating.”

“Right. Where was he getting all this money?”

Charlie studied him then shook her head, “if you don’t remember then I’m not gonna bring that up.”

“No I need to know.”

Charlie chewed her lip as she worked on how to deliver the details, “I know that you remember some of the murders. He went to some people that belong in organized crime. He would take a ‘loan’ then he slaughtered their entire house. It wasn’t all bad. He got a lot of horrible people of the streets and have others running scared. He may also have embezzled some from your brother Michael’s company. Apparently, he knew that Michael was a complete jerk. Levi was very skilled in computer security to say the least. And you are allowed to keep everything. I have washed it all. I did replace your furniture and redid your apartment a little because I wanted it to be a fresh start for you.”

“Thank you. Thank you for everything Charlie,” Castiel shifted to his knees so he could reach her and give her a hug.

“You’re welcome. There’s still so much we need to talk about. What you did was brilliant on one level. If you hadn’t modified it when we gave it to the mice the outcome could have been disastrous. From here on out I do need you to track everything. You get overly tired, nauseous, lose time, weird dreams, or some of your senses seem off you are to let me know. We are confident that you’ve been purged of Levi but we can’t be one hundred percent sure. Time will tell.”

“I missed so much time and did so many things. The drugs especially,” he ran a hand through his hair, “how am I going to explain the change to Dean?”

“Going home changed your priorities. Or you say you were just experimenting. It doesn’t matter. Dean will be very accepting,” she smiled softly, “he may or may not have reached out and wondered how he was gonna keep up with you. It was becoming a bit too much for him.”

“Oh okay. Then that will settle that. Um,” Castiel glanced away then back, “can you trade in my car please? I don’t think I can keep driving it. I’d rather have all traces gone. I can’t get rid of the tattoos but the car is something that I can get away from.”

“Yeah sure. I’ll do it all for you. You want something big like your old SUV or about the same size as the crossover?”

“I like the size. Something just as environmentally friendly and with great city gas mileage.”

“Sure thing. I have to get a few things done so Gilda will be here shortly.”

“Okay. Um, with my memories, how is that gonna work?”

“Well, we can completely wipe you and you never know anything but that takes a lot of work and a shit ton of explaining things. My goal is to get rid of the dark behaviors and the conversation we’ve had about them. Then I can track how good your mind goes. I won’t be doing this alone. I will be relying on Rowena a lot.”

“Are you going to still have the back door into my mind?”

“Only if you’d like us to. I don’t see where it would be a benefit now.”

“I would like that but take the memory of my knowing. Keep a tab on me. I don’t want to end up back there again.”

“Okay. I’ll make sure of that. Now you know you can’t tell anyone about any of this or what I am? That’s still a secret.”

“I understand.”

“Good. You should get rest. There is food in the fridge, Netflix and Hulu on the TV, and a computer. Not missin’ out on too much. Just take care of yourself. This is a unique and super stressful situation. Until we can clear you for the spell work you may have nightmares. I’m sorry that I can’t stop those. But in thirty-six hours we’ll be able to get your mind corrected. You’re not as guilty as you feel.”

They chatted a bit longer. Gilda showed and Charlie headed out. Gilda helped him to the back porch where he sat and looked over the beautiful backyard.

<<<>>> 

Castiel kept his breaths even and followed the metronome. His skin prickled with the energy in the room. Herbs, incense, and fire again filled his nose. There was another earthy smell that he couldn’t place and seawater. Charlie had driven him to Rowena’s occult space an hour outside of the city.

Upon arrival Castiel was sent to the stream that ran behind the house to fetch several pails of water for him to bathe in. Rowena had handed him a handmade greenish bar of soap. He had been a bit unnerved as he bathed with Rowena in the room, but she was only there to give instruction on how to properly bathe before he underwent the spell and root work she intended to perform that night. She placed a basin of water with salt and minerals outside the tub for him to step in. She knelt and recited a few words as she cleaned his feet.

Gilda appeared and handed Rowena cotton slippers and towel. Rowena dried him and helped him into the slippers. He was given a cotton gown to wear. No under garments. His face was blushed the entire time even though it was an extremely clinical experience.

“Thank you Rowena,” Castiel whispered as she had led him to the altar.

He continued to replay his arrival over and over to keep his thoughts from traveling to more unpleasant memories. He felt a little light headed and floaty. This must be what a meditative state feels like. He thought as his mind began to go blank.

Rowena, Charlie, and Gilda’s voices blended together as they stood around him. Castiel didn’t recognize the language as a modern language but he had heard Charlie speak it to Gilda in the past.

A thin fabric was placed over him head to toe. He kept his eyes closed and counted his breaths. Something light and flakey was sprinkled over the fabric. Their voices grew louder and urgent.

Castiel swallowed. His tongue was thick in his mouth. Even with his eyes closed he could feel the room tilt and spin without movement from him. Hearing grew fogged. His chest tightened. His limbs began to tingle. He wanted to move his head to get a clear breath but it was too heavy.

 

Castiel gasped and jolted up in bed. He blinked and worked his jaw. His room. Updated version of his room. The things Levi had purchased were gone. He smiled and sent a silent thank you to Charlie. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand. Two days had gone by. It was the day he was due to be home. Saturday. He groaned as he got out of bed. He scrolled through his messages and social media as he went to his kitchen. He sat his phone down and looked around. Same appliances but with his colour scheme in mind. Charlie was a life saver.

Breakfast made and consumed he plopped down on the couch and turned on his TV. He was two episodes of Good Girls in when his front door opened. His eyes went wide and he glanced around for a weapon.

“Hey babe glad you’re home. I wasn’t sure what time you’d get back,” Dean gave him a tired hesitant smile. Several days of stubble dusted his jaw and dark circles under his eyes told the story that Castiel already knew.

Charlie had kept him up to date on what had gone on while he had been away.

“Are you alright? You didn’t text much,” Castiel unfolded himself from the couch and went to give Dean a hug.

“While you were away some shit popped off,” Dean clung to Castiel.

“Oh no. You should have called me.”

“You had your own big crap to deal with,” Dean squeezed Castiel tighter and began to weep.

“Shh. It’ll be okay. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“I need to. I really do, but it’s just been so much. I just want to be here with you. I’ma shower then can we go to bed?”

“Have you eaten today?”

“I dunno,” Dean rested his head on Castiel’s shoulder.

“Go shower. I’m going to put some food together. You need to eat. Afterward we can go to bed.”

Dean nodded and peeled himself slowly away and headed to the bathroom.

Castiel watched him go before he jumped into action. He quickly text Charlie.

 **Charlie B +faerie emoji+:** yeah we made sure that Levi was arrested while you were on vacation. Sorry I should have let you know. It took us a while to track him down. He’d eluded us for awhile after we separated you two. It’ll be okay. Just be there for Dean. Go take care of him. I’m here if you need in an emergency.

Castiel nodded to himself and set about cooking for Dean.

They ended up eating and curling up on the couch as Dr Sexy played. Castiel watched Dean out of the corner of his eye and pulled the blanket tight around them. He hadn’t gotten any updates or alerts about what was happening with Levi so he knew that Charlie had taken it upon herself to block it all from coming to his attention. His goal was to recover, regroup, and reconnect with Dean.

<<<>>> 

Castiel accompanied Dean to Lisa’s house. It had been a tough month and a half for them both. He was glad to have a strong support network and to be there to support Dean. After an extremely thorough investigation, Lisa was cleared of all charges and her records cleaned. She still had to complete rehab since there was marijuana in her system in a state where it wasn’t legal without a prescription.

Castiel smiled as Lita romped around the yard while they carried in the bags and boxes of stuff that Ben had acquired while away. The terms of her release still allotted Dean time every weekend and Wednesdays to make it an easier transition. Castiel had grown accustom to having Ben around so there was a little pain as they dropped him off.

After the initial weeks of constant interviews, countless visitations from different law enforcement professionals, and several counselor visitations they had formed their own family. Much to his own surprised he had enjoyed. He saw Rowena weekly sometimes more depending on his mood. He was able to discuss it all without editing his conversations and it helped greatly. They had decided he should begin on the market medication to assist with his recovery and he was coping much better because of it.

Castile followed Ben to his room and put the two boxes down and went back to watch the others.

“Is she going to be coming over as well?” Lisa smiled down at the growing puppy. The emotional wear shown on her face and casual appearance. Her eyes still carried a haunted expression that she tried to hide.

Castiel looked away.

“I figured I’d bring her over with him on Sunday night just like tonight and grab her Wednesday when I come to get him. They’re really fond of each other and I think that it’ll help them both,” Dean sat the crate of extra toys for Lita on the porch.

“That sounds good. Thank you for bringing stuff over for her. I haven’t had a dog in many years. I wouldn’t know what to get her.”

“Of course.”

Ben and Lita played fetch while the adults looked on.

“Well we gotta get goin’.”

“Sure. Sure,” Lisa hugged herself and turned to look at Dean.

“Lis I’m sorry. I know I’ve said it a million times.”

She nodded, “it isn’t your fault. If Noah hadn’t,” she closed her eyes and sighed, “he opportunity saw there and exploited but it’s okay. Things are working out.”

“Yeah.”

There was moment of heavy silence.

“Alright Ben we’ll see you in a couple of days,” Castiel moved over to him.

“You gotta go already?” Ben trotted over with Lita on his heels.

“Yeah. Lita will keep you company and we’ll see you Wednesday.”

“Okay,” Ben threw his arms around Castiel, “thanks.”

Castiel froze briefly before he returned the hug, “anytime.  You have my number. If you need anything you text or call.”

“Don’t give your mom any trouble young man. And don’t forget to turn in the application for exchange student program,” Dean picked Ben up and gave him a tight hug.

“I won’t. Be good to Cas and don’t make fun of his video game skills when y’all play,” Ben retuned the tight hug.

“I make no promises,” Dean chuckled, “see ya later champ.”

They waved from the car and headed back to Dean’s.

Dean made it in the house before it was too much and broke down in Castiel arms. Castiel held him and rubbed his back as he cried.

“I knew that this,” hiccup, “was gonna happen,” hiccup, “but I wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much.”

“It could have happened a lot sooner if her parents hadn’t agreed that he was in the best place for him. You’ll get to see him again. I know that he means a lot to you. It’s going to take time to get used to it. It’s okay to be sad. It’s grieving in its own way.”

Dean mumbled and buried his face in Castiel’s neck.

They stayed that way until Dean was done and calm. Dean excused himself to clean up and Castiel got up to make dinner. It was a low-key night so he pulled out one of Dean’s readymade lasagnas and put it in the oven.

Dean came down in fresh clothes and a little less weight on his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist as he made the salad. He kissed his neck and nuzzled him.

“I’m glad that that guy didn’t come after you. I don’t know what I would have done without you in all this. I kinda’ve had a thing for you since you ordered coffee at the bar,” Dean smiled against his ear.

“I figured since you enjoyed making fun of me as often as you could. I’m glad that we’re here.”

They quietly finished fixing dinner and sat down at the table as soon as it was ready. Dean kept smiling shyly at Castiel as they ate. Castiel returned the smiles and felt his face heat. There was something there between them. It practically sparked the air between them.

Castiel cleared the dishes after they finished. He loaded the dishwasher and grabbed two beers out of the fridge and dropped down on the couch by Dean.

“So is there something that you would like to say to me Mr. Winchester?” Castiel stared down at his bottle and played with the label.

“I just…” Dean fiddled with the label on his beer as well and shuffled his feet.

“Take your time.”

“Yeah,” Dean took a deep breath then turned to face Castiel, “I know that we haven’t really been seeing each other that long.”

Oh god I hope this isn’t about to be a proposal. How can I nicely turn him down?

“I know that we never really made it official but, like, ya know, Cas,” Dean placed his beer down and took Castiel’s from his hand and sat it on the table as well, “I want to make a commitment,” he took Castiel’s hands in his, “I want to be just us. I know that when we started off this adventure of a relationship that we had a few others around here and again. I’d like to just be us. I mean, the occasional partner wouldn’t be bad but I’d like to only date you. Sex with others every now and again is fine but I only want to date you.”

“Dean,” Castiel gave his hands a squeeze, “that was a trying time for me and I apologize that you had to go through that. I was finding myself and experimenting. I appreciate your making it through that chapter with me. I may like to dabble in a few things in the future but right now my appetite is satiated.”

“Okay. And no more drugs. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

They quietly exchanged glances and continued to hold hands.

“It’s awfully quiet without a puppy and kid running around.”

“That it is,” Castiel chuckled.

“You are okay with me keepin’ Lita even though she came from that dude?”

“Of course. Lita shouldn’t be punished and put out because of some jerk. I think that it’s a good thing that you’re able to keep her and give her a loving home.”

“Good because I kind of love that mutt,” Dean smiled warmly.

“If you ever need to talk don’t forget I’m here. I know that you’re seeing a great therapist, but I want you to know that I’m here for you as well.”

“Ditto,” Dean leaned in and kissed him gently.

“Now that we’ve cleared the air and loved on each other what would you like to do for the rest of the night?”

“Let’s see what’s new on Netflix.”

They stayed cuddled up and picked a random recommended movie and settled in for the night.

<<<>>> 

“I haven’t lost any time and the headaches are all but gone. I have lowered the antianxiety, maintained the antipsychotic, and removed the antidepressant. I feel like myself. I feel like I did when I first moved here only better,” Castiel relayed to Charlie as they sat in chairs around he firepit in her backyard.

“Good. Rowena said there was definite improvement but can’t really go into details. I’m glad that things are back to normal for you. I do have some news,” she grinned.

“On with it already. What is it?”

“We got approved for human trials while you took last week off. Your genius brain worked through it all and now we’re approved for human trials. I’m sorry that you had to go through the bad batch of it all but bitch we’re getting humans next month!” she squealed.

“What? That is friggin amazing Charlie! I am ecstatic for the labs. Especially you.”

“Thanks. So you’ll be able to help out with human trials. Now that we’ve got Dean back full time I can hog you downstairs.”

Castiel was about to reply when a severe cold shiver went through him. He blinked a few times as he tried to catch his focus. He felt a little woozy and unsettled. There was a pop and Gilda entered the backyard. Castiel gaped.

“Oh! I thought I had time before Cas was do over. My apologies,” Gilda eyes went wide and she gave a nervous wave. Her wings fluttered then disappeared.

“What…”

“Welp, Gilda just opened a portal between home realm and here. We uh try not do to that when there are humans around, but you know what we are so it’s whatevs.”

“Hi Cas. Hope that you’re well. Charlie,” Gilda’s smile spread across her face and her eyes were gleefully wide.

Charlie jumped up and knocked over her chair sending her drink tumbling to the ground, “are you serious?” she grabbed Gilda’s hands.

Gilda grinned harder and nodded.

Charlie squealed and hugged Gilda tight.

“Um, what’s going on?”

“I’m gonna be a mom!”

“Oh. Oh my goodness that’s wonderful! Congratulations,” Castiel lifted his glass as he watched them jump up and down and hold and kiss each other.

“What did I miss?” Dean walked through the side gate and shut it behind him. He dropped his bag on the other side of Castiel.

“I’m pregnant!” Gilda exclaimed.

“It took? Oh shit! Congrats guys!”

“You knew?” Castiel looked up at him.

“Uh yeah. Where do you think they got the sperm?”

“You’re gonna be the father of their children?”

“Oh no,” Dean made a face, “I’ve already signed over those rights. I am just a sperm donor. I don’t need to be a dad. They asked and I agreed.”

“That is very generous of you.”

“Eh,” Dean shrugged, “I’ll be right back. Gotta pee.”

Castiel waited for him to enter the house before he tuned to Gilda and Charlie, “what does the portal have to do with Gilda being pregnant? And how come I felt that?”

“Oh she had to go see one of our doctors. We can’t necessarily go to a human doctor. You felt the portal because you’re magic sensitive now. I probably should’ve warned you. My bad.”

“Anytime I feel a bit of a…dissociative vibe I guess, there’s magic being used?”

“Yup. Or ya know you’re about to dissociate,” Charlie chuckled as she sat back down and pulled Gilda back down into her lap.

“Good to know.”

“Alright where is Benny and Meg?” Dean took the chair next to Castiel.

“Running late. Pam is running late so Meg is stuck bartending and Benny’s her ride while her car is in the shop,” Charlie replied as she played with Gilda’s hair.

“Cool. Well I bought the smores stuff,” he grabbed the bag and pulled out everything and placed it on the table, “you still have those skewers in case someone wants to just roast marshmallows?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll get them,” Gilda kissed Charlie then hopped up and went back into the house.

“Y’all are so disgustingly cute. I hate it,” Dean chuckled.

“Whatever like the two of you aren’t sickening sweet now that you’re out,” Charlie tore open the marshmallows bag and pulled out two jumbo marshmallows and popped them in her mouth.

Castiel felt his face warm. He remembered the first time he had been openly affectionate with Dean in public and Dean was okay with it. It had been a gentle kiss after they’d left the courthouse. He hadn’t thought twice about it. Everyone had given them knowing looks. And of course money had been exchanged for open bets.

“Yeah well we are one sexy couple. Y’all were routing for us.”

“Maybe.”

 

Castiel helped Charlie clean up at the end of the night.

“I want to tell Dean about what I did.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

Charlie tied off the trash bag and pulled it out to be replaced, “you do realize that if you tell him then you have to tell him about Levi.”

“No I wouldn’t. I just want him to know honestly what happened and why I was the way I was during those months.”

“Castiel it isn’t going to happen.”

“I wasn’t really asking your permission. I just wanted to let you know because he may come to you.”

Charlie turned to him and lifted her hand as she began to speak in a language he didn’t understand.

 

“And then Lita ate the entire brownie. I sat with her outside for an hour because I wasn’t sure how fucked up it was going to make her stomach. Luckily it didn’t. But I didn’t want that mess in the house just in case,” Dean laughed as he pulled into his driveway.

Castiel blinked and frowned. I must have had more to drink than I thought.

“Yeah you did. Hence why I drove and you’re comin’ home with me.”

“Did I say that out loud?”

“Yeah,” Dean smirked as he cut the engine, “I have no problem having you over. In fact, once you’re sobered up or tomorrow I’ve got a nice surprise for you.”

“And what is this surprise?” Castiel groaned unhappily as his head swam when he got out of the car.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you.”

Castiel made none committal sounds and followed Dean into the house.

“Let’s shower this smoke smell off. I installed the new shower heads so no more trying to share one. Which inadvertently means less complaining from you,” Dean teased as he undid his boots.

“I do _not_ complain. I just make honest observations. Two grown ass men in a shower stall work better with two shower heads and it uses less water because there is no wait for the stream.”

“Come on grumpy gus.”

Dean helped Castiel out his clothes and peppered every exposed bit of flesh with kisses.

“I have a feeling that we won’t be conserving water this evening,” Castiel mumbled and tilted his head back to give Dean better access.

“We’ll make up for it later.”

They eventually made into the shower and lathered up and rinsed before they were back kissing and groping at each other. Dean had Castiel pinned to the wall with one leg up on the shower seat and head thrown back as he worked his fingers in him.

“And you said lube in the shower was a bad idea,” Dean tugged at Castiel’s ear lobe with his teeth as he worked a third finger into him.

“Dean. You. Oh fuck. You were right,” Castiel clung to Dean with one arm and the other kept him braced as not to fall, “we cannot have sex in the shower.”

“I know. It’s complicated,” he chuckled and sucked a bruise onto Castiel’s shoulder.

Dean worked Castiel over a little longer before he turned and washed his hand. They dried off and Dean all but dragged Castiel to the bed.

“I need you Dean,” Castiel grabbed a pillow and put it in the middle of the bed and crawled up. He got the pillow in the perfect position under his hips and let his legs drop to the side when he motioned for Dean to join him.

“You are gorgeous,” Dean grabbed the lubricant from the dresser and got on the bed with him.

After applying a liberal amount to his cock and a bit more to Castiel he got between Castiel’s legs.

They hadn’t engaged in more than a few hand jobs and quick early morning blowjobs as they were both healing. It was their first time together since the utter chaos that had been their lives.

I’m here. With Dean. He’s mine. Castiel reached up and pulled Dean down into a fierce kiss. Kissing him always felt like drowning and coming to life in the same moment. He moaned into the kiss as Dean pushed into him. He needed all of him. He deepened the kiss and tugged at Dean’s hair as he wrapped around him as best as he could.

Dean pulled back and gasped between them, “holy fuck that was an amazing kiss. If I didn’t have to breathe…oh boy,” he leaned back and pressed a firm kiss to Castiel’s swollen lips. He worked his hips a little faster as the kiss grew more and more intense.

It was Castiel that time that had to break the kiss, “I just want to devour you,” he panted, “I will accept every taste that your lips allow. Every touch. Every emotion. Dean I love you.”

Dean whined and stopped moving and squeezed his eyes shut. His muscles were all tense and his arms trembled as he held himself above Castiel.

“Are you okay?” Castiel stared at him with a loving smile and brushed his fingertips along his jaw.

“So damn close. You can’t,” he moaned as Castiel squeeze his cock, “don’t do that! Oh fuck. You can’t just say you love me and look at me like and not expect me to just explode inside of you.”

“But I do love you.”

“Fuck it. Sorry. I’m not gonna make it.”

Dean resumed their kissing and dropped down on Castiel as he began to pump hard and fast into him.

“You’re so good to me. I love you too,” Dean panted into each kiss, “I want this. I want us. God are you everything I need right now,” he adjusted them a bit so Castiel’s legs are higher up and he has a better angle to bring both their pleasures at the same time.

“Dean!”

“Gonna come baby,” Dean’s motions became jerky and lost their rhythm. He whimpered and whined as he let his climax wash over him.

Castiel followed with a few grunts. They lay there and traded kisses and gentle touches in the afterglow.

Dean rolled over and pulled the wipes from the drawer and cleaned them up. They got under the covers and fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.

<<<>>> 

Castiel made sure that breakfast was ready before Dean got up. He had the table set and food and coffee ready. He had not been prepared for Dean when he walked into the kitchen. They had talked about them. He had even witnessed them in passing as they undressed and showered. He had seen them in the laundry. However, Castiel hadn’t had the luxury of a fancy pair. He licked his lips and didn’t take his eyes off of Dean. Crimson tank top with matching panties. Castiel knew immediately that these were not female garments. They were cut for the male body. They hugged in all the right places and were meant for comfort just as much as sex appeal.

Without being aware, Castiel had drifted over to Dean and began to touch him.

“You like?”

“Yes. Very much so,” Castiel gave a breathy reply.

“Good,” Dean let the tension go from his shoulders.

“I,” Castiel stepped back and turned Dean around, “I may have a desire for something that we have not discussed in great length,” he ran his hands over Dean’s hips and cupped his ass.

“What’s that?” Dean’s voice dropped.

“I would very much like to spank you then make you come in your panties.”

“I very much agree to that.”

With that, Dean took off, food forgotten, up the stairs.

Castiel growled and followed quickly after. To his delight Dean pulled out different impact play options. He closed the bench where he kept his toys and laid across it with his ass in the air.

“Dean,” Castiel touched each.

“I, uh, don’t do caning. Hard limit. But everything else is good. Those are my favorite. I will say stop when it’s been enough,” Dean lay his head down on his folded arms.

“How,” Castiel cleared his throat and picked up the one with letters cut out that would spell out the word, “hmm…how long have you had the personalized one?”

Yup. Dean’s blush ran along his entire body.

“I,” nervous laugh, “I bought it as a promise to myself. It was to help me get where I need to be. It was a promise that I would be healthy enough to ask you for this.”

Castiel traced the letters that made his name. It would leave a lovely version of branding Dean as his once he finished spanking him. Castiel looked at Dean’s satin covered bum and imagined CAS surrounded by red warm flesh. He rubbed a hand over his own growing erection.

“I like it.”

Castiel rubbed Dean over the panties before he brought down the first hit. He warmed him up for several minutes before he pulled down the panties and got down to business.

“Cas. Oh god. Yes please. More.”

Not used to repeated swinging his arm grew tired and Castiel had to switch it up. His name began to blossom beautifully over Dean’s backside. Dean reached under himself and it didn’t take too many strokes. Castiel dropped the paddle and picked up the fur covered one. He rained down light taps and rubbed the soft fur over Dean’s gorgeous red backside. It soothed the skin and took some of the sting away. As he did that he reached into his pants and began to jerk off.

“You better not be jerking off without tellin’ me.”

“Dean I can’t help it. You are so damn lovely like this.”

Dean shifted, kicked off the panties, and flipped over. A whimper slipped out as he settled into a seated position on the bench. He yanked Castiel’s pants down and pulled Castiel’s hand away. He swallowed down Castiel’s cock in one go.

“Fuck,” Castiel pushed him down and humped into his mouth, “gonna come.”

Dean hummed acknowledgment and didn’t pull off. He swallowed every last drop. He grinned up at Castiel and stood slowly.

“Lay on the bed,” Castiel ordered as he caught his breath. He grabbed the lotion from the dresser and went to kneel by Dean on the bed.

“There’s actually a better lotion in the drawer.”

Wonderful blush made another appearance.

Castiel shuffled and got the lotion from the drawer. It was made for application after impact play. He smiled. There was more to Dean than he had realized sexually. They would have more to explore.

“Thank you for that,” Castiel rubbed the lotion in calculated circles.

“I enjoyed it too. Thank you.”

“I didn’t get to make you come in your panties.”

“Next time,” Dean rolled over and pulled Castiel in for a kiss, “foods probably cold huh?”

“It’ll heat up or I can make more,” Castiel kissed him again.

“Yeah,” Dean grinned into the next kiss.

 

After a late breakfast they settled in to catch up on Dr Sexy. Over lunch they talked about the human trials and Dean’s application for the patents on the new electric car technology he and Gadreel had finally perfected.

“Ya know you’re my first serious relationship in a very long time,” Dean revealed as they sat on his back-porch smoking.

“Before Lisa?”

“Yeah. Her name was Carmen. It was grad school. She ended up going out west. I couldn’t leave Sam.”

“Do you regret it?”

“Neh. I was way too young to be so serious if I’m being honest. We both ended up going on to follow our dreams. I think if we had stayed together we wouldn’t have. I would’ve settled for some boring nine to five so that she could pursue her career or vis versa. I’m glad that I waited. I see a future with you Cas. We’re goin’ the distance.”

Castiel took the blunt from him and took a slow drag. He realized he was in the same shoes. There had been a few relationships. Nothing longer than a year. Except Balthazar and he knew that wasn’t going to lead to anything life changing.

“Same. And I knew when we started that he and I weren’t going to really go anywhere. It was just a good way to pass the time and not be alone. I’m glad that I took the chance to come here. I knew it would change my life but I had no idea that it would be like this.”

“You’re something else ya know. The age difference doesn’t bother you?” he took a long drag and looked out over the yard.

Castiel chuckled, “you’re barely in your thirties Dean. Not even a decade between us. Stop aging yourself. It’s not like you could be my dad. Older brother yes but not my dad. How old do you think I am?” he realized that they hadn’t really had the talk.

“You’re an intern so like young. You can drink so twenty-one.”

“Is it because I graduated high school early but you don’t really know when?” Castiel grinned.

Dean took another hit and just shrugged.

“I’m twenty-three. I start my doctorate in the fall.”

He blew the smoke out slowly, “you’re so damn smart.”

“I guess. I just like academics.”

“Charlie always talks about how smart you are but I never really thought about it. You don’t seem different from me.”

“You underestimate yourself Dean. You think so little of yourself that you don’t realize that we have conversations that the average person wouldn’t be able to follow. It’s okay. Your therapist will get you through it. You’re brilliant and one day you’ll recognize it.”

“Enough of that. Don’t ruin my buzz,” Dean let his eyes drop to Castiel’s lips as he pulled on the last of the blunt.

Dean kissed him.

Castiel squeaked and coughed.

“Way to ruin a shotgun,” Dean teased and kissed him again inhaling some of the smoke.

“You’re awful.”

“But you love me.”

“That I do.”

And I never thought that I would be here. From the moment we met at Benny’s I thought it would just be a fantasy but here we are. Through chaos and destruction. We rose together.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked about where the name Levi came from. You may have seen my many posts about brainstorming for this fic if you follow me on social media. There is an entire column of what the other should be named. I wanted there to be a definitive line btwn Cas and the other. At first he was M for Misha. But then I realized there was going to be murder and I couldn’t stomach that on Misha. So L is for Levi which is for Leviathan.
> 
> I know you’ve got questions about the timeline. Since it’s mostly from Castiel’s POV we cannot know all the ends and out of what happened while he was under. But I’ll drop a hint. Charlie and Rowena manipulated the timeline of his memories to give him peace of mind.
> 
> Dean’s handle is a reference of Vonnegut, the impala, and pie.
> 
> Yes I used the mildly dubious tag b/c of the sexual appetite of Levi. Yes Cas wanted to hook up with Dean and really would have enjoyed the others as well, but he wasn’t able to give full consent. 
> 
> I think that covers everything that came to my inbox
> 
> There may be another version of this uploaded one day in the far future b/c I did write about 3k words in another version, but I didn’t feel like it fit the prompt well enough and there is going to be a not so happy ending. Temp character death and all that. For prompts I like happy endings unless the prompter wants something else. It was headed to be a very dark fic and the prompt wasn’t meant for that and I didn’t need to put my mind there on a personal level. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos! Comments and kudos are always motivation. I hoped that you were entertained and enjoyed yourself. I am on tumblr and pillowfort under the same handle. Okay done with this long ass AN. Have a marvelous day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope that it was entertaining and that you enjoyed it. I am starlightoffandoms on tumblr, pillowfort, and dreamwidth. Working on rebuilding my presence online after the hiatus. Second part will be added soon!
> 
> Wonderful fanart by Deannamb as part of the Fic Facers Charity Auction! Share the love of it.
> 
> Much love,  
> TJ
> 
> EDIT: apparently loading images isn't too hot for me right now so linked to fanart. Probably b/c I'm trying on mobile and over the work servers. Will try again from personal computer later.


End file.
